


Pwede Ako Ngayon (pwedeng ako naman ngayon?)

by sehunuhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: kung saan laging pwede si Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun hanggang maging hindi na.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Male Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 126
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Pwede Ako Ngayon (pwedeng ako naman ngayon?)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you and sorry to the prompter for butchering your prompt. i did not mean it, but here we are. hope you still like, though. medyo (read: sobrang) sabaw siya and rushed towards the end but i tried my best.
> 
> and to you, dear reader, thank you also for lending this piece your time. i hope you enjoy this mess. :-)

_Pang-anim na buwan-_

_Hawak ang isang pirasong sunflower na naka-kahon pa't may ribbon, masayang naglakad si Chanyeol patungo sa tagpuan nila ni Baekhyun sa bakanteng lote na tapat ng gate 3 ng school nila. Papito-pito pa, halatang excited sa pagkikita._

_6th monthsary kasi nila. Anim na buwan na silang mag-boyfriend; mula nung napagkasunduan nilang subukang tumapak palabas ng dapat ay platonic relationship lang. Bakit nila ginawa yun? Simple lang. Gusto maranasan ni Baekhyun magkaron ng boyfriend bilang NBSB at ayaw tumuntong ng college ng walang experience sa pakikipag-relasyon. si Chanyeol? Isa siyang yes man pagdating sa kaibigan. Hindi niya ito matanggihan sa kahit anong hilingin sa kanya nito._

_Noong una, nag-alangan siya dahil alam ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya na may something more siya kay Baek. Crush? Gusto? Hindi niya pa alam kaya pinagbigyan niya rin ito para mapagtanto niya na baka wala lang. Pero heto siya, 6 months from that day, in love na sa best friend niya since grade 2 na si Baekhyun Byun._

_Excited siya dahil plano na niyang mag-confess. Aaminin niya na na sa panahong kunwari in love sila, tuluyan siyang nahulog para sa kaibigan._

_"Bok, i love you," practice niya. "Hindi. Masyadong casual. Baekhyun Byun, mahal kita. Totoong mahal na kita."_

_Natanaw na niya iyung taong pagsasabihan niya, nakatalikod sa kanya at nakayuko. Ngumiti siya, too invested in his own bubble to notice na nangingig ng kaunti si Baekhyun. Nilapitan niya ito at hinagkan sa bewang sabay halik sa pisngi._

_"Hi, Bok," bati niya, gamit ang nickname na gamit nila simula nung mga bata pa.. "Kanina ka pa?" dahan-dahang kumawala si Baekhyun sa bisig niya pero nakayuko pa rin ito kaya kinabahan siya bigla. "Babe?"_

_"Chan, break na tayo."_

_Narinig ni Chanyeol ang nakakabasag na katahimikan. Nanlamig bigla ang katawan niya at bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso. ano daw?_

_"Salamat sa pag-aalaga sa'kin nitong mga nakaraang buwan, pero… Chan, ano… break na tayo. Best friend nalang ulit kita."_

_Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay binuhusan siya ng nagyeyelong tubig. Oo nga pala, kunwarian lang ito. Kasunduan na nakalimutan niyang may expiry date. hindi naman rin kasama sa agreement na mahuhulog siya pero ayun nga ang nangyari. Ang kaso, ganun ang nangyari pero naiba ng daan ang kaibigan niya. Hindi sila nagtagpo sa gusto niyang maging dulo nila._

_"Chok, say something," bulong ulit ni Baekhyun na nakayakap na sa kanya. "Huy, best friend. ano na?"_

_Pero ano pa bang magagawa ni Chanyeol? Wala, kasi yes man siya at hindi niya matatanggihan si Baekhyun Byun._

_"Ano ka ba, liit? Okay lang, haha!" pinat niya ito sa ulo kahit na ang gusto niya talagang gawin ay tanungin ito kung bakit._

_Bakit hindi siya nahulog, eh handa naman siyang saluhin ni Chanyeol? Bakit ganun lang kadali sabihin yun? Hindi ba nito nakita ang pagkadismaya niya?_

_"Okay lang talaga. So ano, masaya ka ba sa 6 months natin?"_

_"Oo naman. Ang sweet mo eh, parang totoo yung feelings." Kasi totoo talaga. manhid ka ba?_

_"Okay. At least ngayon, alam mo na feeling ng nagka-boyfriend." Na pwede naman nating ituloy kung gusto mo. Kasi ako, gusto ko. Gusto kita._

_"Alam mo, sa susunod na magkaron ako ng boyfriend, ikaw na magiging standard ko. Dapat kasing sweet at maalaga gaya mo." You dont need to find another kung nandito ako. Nandito lang ako. "Teka, para san ba yang dala mo? ang haba ah."_

_Nakalimutan niya yung hawak niyang sunflower na naka-kahon pa't may ribbon na pinag-ipunan niya ng ilang linggo. Monthsary gift pero wala eh, break na sila._

_"Para sa'yo! congrats, top 1 ka ulit at running for valedictorian na rin," sabi niya sabay abot kay Baekhyun. "Proud ako sa'yo!"_

_"Kita mo na. Ang swerte siguro ng magiging girlfriend mo." swerte ka kung pagbibigyan mo 'ko. "Thanks, best friend."_

_Hindi na naka-amin si Chanyeol. no use, balik siya sa friend-zone. pero kung ang pagiging best friend niya kay Baekhyun ang magiging daan para hindi sila magkasira, then so be it. kikimkimin nalang niya iyung pagmamahal niya. kaya naman niya eh. basta hindi siya malalayo kay Baekhyun._

_Best friend siya ng ilang taon, kunwaring boyfriend ng anim na buwan, at ngayon, balik ulit sa best friend na hindi siya tatanggihan._

\----

nabulabog ang mahimbing na tulog ni Chanyeol sa sunod-sunod na katok sa pinto ng condo unit niya. umungot siya at bumalikwas para makuha ulit ang antok pero isang malakas na kalabog ang tuluyang nagpatayo sa kanya sa kama.

"Chanyeol Park, bubuksan mo ba 'tong pinto mo o sisirain ko na to?!"

"Ano ba, Baekhyun?! nakalimutan mo na bang hindi lang si Chanyeol ang nakatira dito? wala ka na bang pakialam sa mga kapitbahay namin?"

Si Sehun, ang blockmate at condo-mate niya, na pala nagbukas. Ayaw pa talaga niya bumangon. Bukod sa naparami ang inom nila ni Sehun kagabi, ngayon lang siya magbabawi ng tulog dahil sa pagpupuyat para makapag-review nung mga nakaraang gabi.

"Pwede ba, Sehun, wag ngayon. Isa pa, alam ko namang andyan yung best friend ko," bulyaw ni Baekhyun.

"Malamang, dito nakatira si Chanyeol eh," balik ni Sehun.

"Yung isa ko pang best friend. Hoy, Jongdae. Hinahanap ka ng nanay mo, bakit daw hindi ka nagrereply sa text niya!"

"Beks, panira ka ng umaga!" sigaw ni Jongdae mula sa kwarto ni Sehun, boyfriend niya.

Nakinig lang si Chanyeol sa bangayan sa labas ng kwarto niya at tinignan ang orasan ng phone niya. alas-onse na pala. siyam na oras siyang tulog, pwede na siguro yun sa pagbawi ng mga puyat na gabi. bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya at agad ring sumara. naramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kanya at yumakap.

"Chok," malungkot na bulong ni Baekhyun. hindi niya pinansin, patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-scroll sa facebook na puno ng shared posts ng mga tita niya. "Chanyeol."

hindi na siya nagsalita. basta hinagod ang likod ng kaibigan at bigla itong umiyak. hindi na siya nagulat, sanay naman na siya pero hindi ibig sabihin, hindi na siya magagalit sa rason ng pag-iyak nito. 

tangina, he thought. ito na naman.

"Ang tanga ko," hikbi ng maliit sa bisig niya. "ang tanga-tanga ko."

"maganda na iyung aware ka kesa naman ako magdiin sa'yo. aray," he joked, he received smack on his stomach.

"Chok naman eh," the smaller man wailed. "Si Joon kasi."

Kumalas si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap nila at tumayo na. Ayaw na niya marinig ang dahilan ng pag-iyak muli ng kaibigan.

"Ano gusto mong lunch? Magluto ako o order nalang tayo?" tanong niya habang nag-iinat.

"Hindi mo ba papakinggan kwento ko?"

Ayoko, naisip ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa nakalabing mukha ni Baekhyun na may luhang tumutulo galing sa mga mata. Paulit-ulit lang eh, pero hindi ka na natuto. Mag-aaway kayo, iiyak ka sa akin pero kinabukasan, babalikan mo siya. Kapag nasasaktan ka, mas nasasaktan ako dahil ayaw mo siyang bitawan kahit andito naman ako na handa kang hawakan.

"Kain muna tayo," malakas na sagot niya. "Gusto mo uminom pa tayo pagtapos. Ano ngang gusto mong kainin? sagot ko na."

"...luto ka pancit canton, madami," nagpout lalo si Baekhyun.

"Oks, Boks. Tignan ko cabinet namin kung meron pa, baka naubos mo na last time na umiyak ka dito eh." oops. madalas kasi.

"Chok naman eh."

"Sige na, humiga ka muna diyan. Kahit matuluan ng uhog mo yang mga punda, basta mailabas mo yan. tawagin kita pag nakahain na." ningitian niya si Baekhyun at ginulo ang buhok bago naglakad palabas ng kwarto.

"I love you, Chanyeol." rinig niya at napa-buntong hininga siya. I love you? in what context?

"Hmm," sagot niya. baka kung ano pa masabi niya.

Naabutan niyang nasa kusina sina Jongdae at Sehun, mugs in their hands. the smaller man was standing with the taller's arm encircled around his waist. nagbu-bulungan sila at halatang landian dahil sa mga ngiti sa labi. hindi maiwasang mainggit ni Chanyeol. Kung sineryoso kaya niya, kung sineryoso kaya siya, noon, ganyan kaya sila hanggang ngayon?

"Ang aga pa para sa lampungan niyo at diyan pa talaga kayo ah. Pwedeng doon nalang kayo sa kwarto mo, Se?" angal niya nang magsimulang humanap ng pancit canton na lulutuin. mukhang mapapatakbo siya sa convenience store.

"Inggit ka lang," tawa ni Sehun. "Sabi kasi sa'yo, umamin ka na eh. Nandiyan lang sa kwarto mo yung pagsasabihan mo."

"Pwede wag ka maingay? Daldal mo."

"Ano ba hinahanap mo diyan? Lahat na ata ng cabinet, binuksan mo na," puna ni Jongdae na tuluyan nang kumandong kay Sehun.

"Pancit canton." nagkatinginan ang mag-kasintahan sa sagot niya. isa lang ang ibig sabihin noon.

"Joon?" tumango si Chanyeol. Kinapa niya ang shorts na suot, nandoon ang wallet niya. Dalawang cabinet nalang ang hindi niya pa nabubuksan pero mukhang wala na talaga silang stock.

"Agik, meron diyan sa likod ng spaghetti noodles at sauce. Tinago ko kasi baka maubusan ako," sabi ni Sehun. Binuksan ulit ni Chanyeol yung pangalawang cabinet, meron nga. Sweet & Spicy. Sakto.

"Palitan ko nalang pag nag-grocery ulit ako ah," at nagsimula na siyang ipaghanda si Baekhyun. Pancit Canton, itlog at monay. Sinamahan na rin niya ng kanin, malamang hindi nag-breakfast yun.

"Ano na namang pinag-awayan nila this time?" Jongdae asked. Kahit nakatalikod si Chanyeol, alam niyang jina-judge siya nito. Maingay si Jongdae pero mas maingay iyung katotohanang lumalabas sa bibig niya minsan. "Babae ba o lalaki?"

"Foul 'yon," sagot niya. Kahit sinong willing kasi, pinapatulan ni Joon. "Hindi ko alam. Ayoko na rin malaman."

"Rinig ko, si Trish raw kasama last week," sabat ni Sehun na nakatanggap ng hampas sa braso mula kay Jongdae na mukhang nagulat. "Aray, beb."

"si Trish, iyung cheer leader? Seryoso ba? Pero di ba masungit iyun?"

"Alam mo naman gaano kapursigido si Joon pag may gusto, di ba?"

"Sana iyang kasipagan niya, sa akin nalang niya binubuhos. Hindi iyung kani-kanino," singhal ni Baekhyun na mugto ang mga mata. "Pero sabi niya hindi naman daw totoo. Yun din naman sabi ng mga kaibigan niya."

"Mga gago," bulong ni Chanyeol.

"Beb, ano ba yan," saway ni Jongdae kay Sehun nang mabuga nito ang kape niya at nagpipigil ng tawa, sila lang ang nakarinig ng sinabi nito dahil nasa likod nila ang stove kung saan nagluluto si Chanyeol.

"Se, order ka ng isang bucket ng chicken para may silbi ka naman," utos ni Chanyeol to save Baekhyun from being humiliated. "Nasa kama ang phone ko." sinunod naman siya ng binata. tinignan niya si Baekhyun na nakatingin na pala sa kanya. bumulong ito ng thank you at tinanguan niya lang. 

"Ikaw naman kasi, Baek. ang dami namang iba dyan. ayan, si Chanyeol oh. willing to commit iyan sa'yo," hirit ni Jongdae.

"Ulol. baka nga dyan pa ko umiyak lalo eh," Baekhyun claimed. "isa pa, may nililigawan yan. si Kyungsoo sa department nila."

napangisi si Chanyeol. hindi niya nililigawan si Kyungsoo; classmate lang sa ilang subject na kapareha ng schedule ng pasok at break kaya halos lagi silang magkasama. Isa pa, nilalakad niya si Jongin dito. Hindi siya nanunulot.

"Kung totoo yan eh di sana nagsuntukan na sila ni Jongin sa field," banat na naman ni Sehun. "Actually, baka nga mauna pang manapak si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan mo, Park."

"Kakatuwa yon? Saya ka? Ikaw pagbayarin ko ng inorder mo eh."

And that was a semi-typical morning in the Park-Oh residence.

  
  
  


Naglalakad sina Chanyeol, Jongin at Kyungsoo papuntang cafeteria nang may umakbay bigla sa pinaka-matangkad. Agad niyang tinanggal ang braso nang makita kung sino ito.

"Hey, Park. long time, no see," bati ni Joon. "Namiss kita."

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Straight to the point. Di ba pwedeng kinukumusta lang kita?"

"Hindi tayo close para magkumustahan," sagot niya. Tumango siya sa mga kasama na mauna na at iwan siya. "Kaya sabihin mo na kung anong kailangan mo."

"Locker code ni B. Nagtatampo eh, su-surprise ko sana," Joon smirked. Ngayon napansin ni Chanyeol na may dala itong isang heart-shaped box ng Ferrero Rocher at isang rose. Ayaw ni Baekhyun ng Ferrero, mas gusto niya ng Cadbury pero hindi na niya sasabihin iyon.

"Ako na magbubukas." He led the way papunta sa lockers ng department ni Baekhyun. He got one when the admin offered slots. Minsan, nakikilagay si Chanyeol ng gamit. When they got there, pinindot niya ang 4 numbers sa padlock. 0614. 

"Salamat, pare. Anong gusto mo? My treat, kapalit nitong favor," Joon smiled at him as he put his "apology" inside the metal box. "Name it, it's yours."

"Just treat Baek right." Nagsimula na siyang maglakad palayo nang may sabihin ang kausap.

"Oo naman, aalagaan ko para sa'yo," Joon replied. It made him falter in his steps but, with a curled fist and a sigh, he continued his way.

\---

Chanyeol was passing time in the library when he received a text from Baekhyun asking where he was. A few minutes after replying, Baekhyun appeared and occupied the seat across him, settling the gifts his boyfriend gave him on the table. Agad niyang sinara ang laptop na nasa harap niya.

"Sana iniwan mo muna yan sa locker, papahirapan mo pa sarili mo sa pagbuhat," he chided at which Baekhyun scoffed.

"Okay lang na mahirapan ako, basta alam ng buong campus kung sino boyfriend ni Joon. Para mabawasan naman yung mga umaligid," sagot nito. "Di ka man lang nagulat na may dala ako? Sabagay, ikaw nga raw nagsabi sa kanya na favorite ko ang Ferrero. Best friend ba talaga kita?"

"Ano? I didn't-"

"So he decided to buy me whatever I want dun sa 7-11. Sa'yo na yang Ferrero mo, I have my Cadbury here," asar ni Baekhyun. "Bait ng boyfriend ko."

Chanyeol stared at the chocolate box. Binaliktad pa pala siya ng tarantado.

"Matunaw yan. Kung ako sa'yo, kunin mo na yan tapos bigay mo kay Kyungsoo. Baka magustuhan niya, he seems like the type to like that," ani nito habang kumakain kahit bawal sa library. tago naman ang pwesto nila.

"No, he's allergic to nuts," balik niya. "Baka kay Jongdae nalang."

"Oh, baka magselos si Kyungsoo niyan. Pati si Sehun. Ganyan ka ba manligaw? Pagseselosin mo muna?"

"Hindi ko nga siya nililigawan," sagot niya at binuksan ulit ang laptop. He moved it so the screen will be hidden even though Baekhyun was across him. Mabuti nang maingat.

"So sino nililligawan mo? Wag mo sabihing ga-graduate tayong single ka pa rin," tanong ng kaibigan. "Bilis na, baka pwede kita ilakad."

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang kasama. Busy ito dilaan ang natunaw na chocolate sa daliri, baka kaya hindi maramdaman yung nasa gilid ng labi. Gusto niyang abutin at punasan, pero hindi niya ginawa. Tinitigan niya lang ito, tinatanong sa sarili kung ganun ba siya kagaling magtago ng feelings o sadya manhid lang si Baekhyun para hindi niya maramdaman? Binato niya ito ng tissue na kinuha sa bag.

"Pati pisngi mo, kumakain. Punasan mo nga, para kang baby," suway niya.

"Baby mo," sabay ngiti na pang-asar.

"Pag ikaw binaby ko," hamon niya.

"Sige nga! Gawa!"

"Halikan kita diyan eh."

"Yieee. _Babe_ , kiss mo 'ko."

"Baby?" ibang boses.

"Joon!" iyung mukha ni Baekhyun, parang nahuli siyang gumagawa ng iligal na transaksyon at iyung mukha naman ni Joon ay parang nakakain siya ng maasim. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you. May nakakita sa'yong pumasok dito kaya pumunta na ako. You weren't responding to my texts kasi," he replied. "Come, baby. Dinner tayo."

"Surprise date? Tara." Agad tumayo si Baekhyun nang ligpitin ni Joon ang mga regalo niya kanina. "Bye, Chok!"

Chanyeol stared at their backs. Ang sweet, he thought. Sana ganyan lagi. Sana inaalagaan siya lagi. His eyes darted to the application form he had opened before Baekhyun arrived. With conviction, he filled it up.

\---

_Pang-limang buwan_

_Chanyeol was on his way to Baekhyun's classroom nang may tumabig sa kanya sa likod, nauunang tumatakbo. Sisigawan niya sana ito na sana humingi man lang ng paumanhiin pero nawala na iyon sa isip niya nang marinig ang boses ng boyfriend na sumisigaw._

_"Ano ba kasing problema mo?" rinig niya. Agad siyang tumakbo patungo sa kung saan nanggaling ang boses, sa classroom nga nito. Maraming tao, hindi niya makita si Baekhyun. Kinailangan niyang makipagbunuan at siksikan para makapunta sa harap ng komosyon. si Baekhyun, sinasabunutan ng kaklase niya._

_"Bok!" To the rescue siya, siyempre. Hinawakan at pinawalan niya ang kamay sa ulo ni Baekhyun at tinulungan itong makatayo. "Ayos ka lang ba? Masakit ba?"_

_"Bakit mo ba pinagtatanggol iyan, Chanyeol? Malandi iyan eh!" sigaw ng kaaway. Nakamasid lang ang ibang estudyante. "Mang-aagaw ng boyfriend! Inaagaw niya boyfriend ko!"_

_"Hindi ko nga siya inaagaw! May project kami sa SSC na pinag-uusapan, malisyosa ka lang!" sagot ni Baekhyun. "At bakit ko aagawin boyfriend mo eh may boyfriend rin ako!"_

_"Ikaw, may boyfriend? Tignan mo, hindi ka lang malandi, ambisyoso ka pa! Wala ka namang ibang kasama lagi kundi iyang si Chanyeol!"_

_"Malamang kasi siya ang boyfriend ko!"_

_"Wag ka ngang magpatawa! Alam naman nating lahat na mag-best friend lang kayo!"_

_"Ah, talaga? Well, do best friends do this?"_

_Silence. Natameme ang lahat sa ginawa ni Baekhyun, pati si Chanyeol._

_Hinalikan siya eh. Walang warning, walang anything. Basta hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi tsaka hinila palapit. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba first kiss niya ito o dahil si Baekhyun ito? Hindi niya magawang ipikit ang mga mata niya gaya ng mga nangyayari sa pelikula. Alam niyang may angking kagandahan ang kaibigan pero iba kapag sobrang lapit._

_Mahaba ang mga pilik-mata nito, pumapaypay sa pisgi. Matangos ang ilong at makinis, parang masarap idulas ang daliri at tapikin ang dulo. Natural na mapula ang mga pisngi niya, glowing. malambot ang mga labi, pwede kayang uli-ulitin ang paghalik?_

_Teka._

_Humiwalay na si Baekhyun. "Tara na, babe! Baka mainggit pa itong babaeng ito!"_

_Aa cafeteria, si Baekhyun ang bumili ng pagkain nila. Nakatulala pa rin sa kanya si Chanyeol._

_"Huy. Kanina ka pa tulala diyan. May dumi ba ako sa mukha?" tanong niya habang hinahain ang mga binili. "Chok?" walang sagot. "Tungkol ba sa kanina? Okay lang naman, di ba? Sorry di ko na napag-paalam, nabigla rin ako." wala pa ring sinasabi si Chanyeol kaya pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, galit sa kanya ang kaibigan slash boyfriend kaya naluluha na siya. "Huy, sorry na kasi. Di na mauulit, promise!"_

_"Ha? Bat ka umiiyak?" Natauhan si Chanyeo sa pag-iyak niya. Tumabi ito sa kanya at hinagod ang kanyang likod. "Huy, may masakit ba? Gusto mo dalhin kita sa clinic? San masakit?"_

_"Kanina pa ako nagsasalita dito, di ka pala nakikinig!" nakatanggap siya ng hampas sa hita. "Nakakainis ka! Iniiisip ko baka nagalit ka sa ginawa ko kanina pero you're not paying attention pala! Bumalik ka don, ayaw kitang katabi!"_

_"Sorry na. Hindi ako galit, promise," he chuckled. Paano siya magagalit kung gusto niyang ulitin? Kung gusto niya ulit maramdaman ang mga labi nito na nakalapat sa labi niya? "Nagulat ako pero hindi ako galit. Tahan na." Niyakap niya ito at inihiga ang ulo sa balikat niya._

_"Hindi ka galit?" hikbi ni Baekhyun. "Promise?"_

_"Hindi, promise."_

_Hindi siya galit; bagkus ay nalilito kung bakit ganun kalakas ang pagtibok ng puso niya._

\---

  
  


"Uy!" sigaw ni Chanyeol nang makabunggo niya si Jongdae sa pinto ng condo nila ni Sehun. Papasok siya, palabas ito. "Ingat naman."

"Jongdae, pwede ba pakinggan mo muna ako," sigaw naman ni Sehun na hinabol ang boyfriend niya. "Hindi pa nga ako sigurado kung maga-apply ako!"

"But the fact that you're thinking about it, hindi ba dapat pinapaalam mo sa akin? Ano ba ako dito, props? Boyfriend mo lang pag kailangan mo ng lambing at sex?" Jongdae retorted. Buti wala pang lumalabas sa mga kapitbahay nila to complain. Pinanood lang sila ni Chanyeol. "Pag life decisions, ekis na? Ganun ba, Sehun?"

"Kasi hindi pa nga solid yung plano! At hindi naman sa akin yung form! I would tell you naman-"

"Kelan, pag nakapagpasa ka na? O kaya pag may acceptance letter na? O baka naman kapag nasa airport ka na? Sige nga, Sehun, when were you gonna tell me?"

"Beb-"

"Save it, Oh. Kausapin mo nalang ako kapag parte na ako ng mga desisyon mo for your future."

Pinagmasdan siya ng dalawang matangkad pag-alis, one with curiousity and one with a heavy heart.

"So… Nakita niya applications ko for Canada?"

"Ang kalat mo kasi!" padabog na pumasok ng unit ang mas bata. "Bat ba kasi nandito to? Di ba dapat nasa kwarto mo to?" 

"Wag mo nga ako sisihin. Sinabi ko na kasi sa'yo umpisa palang na kung interesado ka sumama sa'kin, sabihinmo kay Jongdae. Ayan tuloy," suway niya. Di naman kasi nagkulang si Chanyeol sa pagpapa-alala na may kasintahan siya na kailangan niyang sabihan at iconsider. "Sa susunod kasi, Se, wag kang padalus-dalos."

"Eh bakit ikaw? Alam ba ni Baekhyun na aalis ka?"

"Hindi. Hindi ko pa sinasabi kasi hindi ko naman siya boyfriend." masakit rin palang ipaalala sa sarili niya iyon. "Kaya wala akong dapat sabihin kay Bok."

"Alin yung hindi dapat sabihin sa akin?" si Baekhyun, nasa pinto nila, kasama si Jongdae na humihikbi. "May napulot nga pala akong uhugin sa lobby. Parang tanga, umiiyak sa sulok. Anong nangyari, Sehun Oh?"

"Beb," bulong ni Sehun na agad tumayo mula sa sofa para lapitan si Jongdae. "Hey, let's talk, hmm?" hinawakan niya ang kamay nito nang mahigpit dahil nagpumiglas pa. "Jongdae, please. Usap tayo, mahal ko? I'm sorry." Hinila niya ito papasok sa kwarto niya at ni-lock ang pinto.

"So, anong di mo dapat sabihin sa akin?" usisa muli ni Baekhyun. "May tinatago ka ba? Ano 'yan ha? Dapat ba na hindi mo sabihin sa'kin na nililigawan mo na talaga si Kyungsoo? Hoy, Chok, kelan ka pa nag-sikreto sa akin?"

"Dapat di ko sasabihin sayo na madaldal ka, baka masaktan ka. Aray," pagtawa ni Chanyeol nang kurutin siya ng kaibigan sa baywang. "At ang kulit-kulit mo. Hindi ko nililigawan si Kyungsoo."

Magaling bumasa si Baekhyun ng mga mata; alam niya kung nagsasabi ng totoo o hindi ang isang tao sa isang titig lang. Si Chanyeol, nasanay magsinungaling.

"Gutom ako. Anong pagkain niyo dito?" tanong ni Baekhyun matapos nilang magtitigan. Pumunta siya sa kusina at hinalughog ang ref. "Uy! May ulam! Luto ni Kyungsoo?"

"Luto ko. Culinary Arts student ako, di ba? Huwag mo nang galawin, ako na magpapa-init para sa'yo. Matahimik ka lang," sabi ni Chanyeol. "Magpapalit lang ako ng damit."

Iniwan niya itong naka-upo sa dining table at halos patakbong pumasok ng kwarto niya, mahigpit ang hawak sa brochures galing sa university nila. Brochures ng hotels at companies sa ibang bansa na tumatanggap ng internships at pinag-iisipan niyang puntahan. Mga planong hindi niya sinasabi kay Baekhyun.

Kasi nga, hindi niya ito boyfriend kaya wala siyang dapat sabihin dito. Or so he thinks.

\---

_Pang-apat na buwan_

_Naglalakad sila pauwi galing school nang magkahawak ang kamay. Nakasanayan na rin, kahit ilang nung una. Nagku-kwentuhan sila tungkol sa mga ginawa nila ng araw na iyon, mindless chatter._

_"Oo nga pala, may bake sale section namin sa foundation day. Pwede bang tulungan mo ko bumili ng ingredients bukas? Wala ka namang gagawin, di ba?" tanong ni Baekhyun na tumutulay sa linya ng sidewalk. Inaalalayan siya ni Chanyeol._

_"Wala naman. Sige, sasama ako. May listahan ba kayo ng mga bibilhin?"_

_"Meron, may binigay sila kanina. Thanks, babe," bulong niya ng itayo siya ni Chanyeol matapos muntik matisod._

_"Ayan kasi. Mag-ingat ka nga, di pa tayo nagc-celebrate ng monthsary natin," suway ng mas matangkad. "Date tayo bukas bago mamili. Saan mo gusto?"_

_"Hmm, arcade nalang tayo! Pataasan ng score sa hoops tapos manlilibre yung matatalo," ngiti ni Baekhyun. "Ano, game?"_

_"Game! Ihanda mo na wallet mo, matatalo ka!" Tawa naman ni Chanyeol._

_"Bakit, kasi maliit ako? Sipain kaya kita diyan!"_

_"Hindi, kasi hindi ka naman magaling mag-shoot! Hahaha!"_

_"Diyan ka na nga!" bumitaw si Baekhyun sa kanya at padabog na naglakad ahead of him. "Wag na tayo mag-monthsary! Ayaw na kita ka-date!"_

_"Bok, sandali! Huy!" paghabol ni Chanyeol at agad na humingi ng tawad kahit natatawa pa rin siya. "Sorry na, Bok."_

_"Anong tawag mo sa'kin?" nanlilisik na ang mga mata ng kasintahan niya._

_"Babe! My babe," sagot niya. "Sorry na, babe. Di ko na uulitin."_

_"Dapat lang. Pag inunsulto mo pa ulit height ko, break na tayo," irap ni Baekhyun. "At dahil diyan, ikaw magbubuhat ng lahat ng bibilhin natin bukas!"_

_napakamot nalang si Chanyeol ng batok at hinawakan ulit ang kamay ni Baekhyun. hindi naman ito nagpumiglas kaya mukhang okay na ang mood nito. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad pauwi hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Humalik siya sa kamay nito bago bumitaw at hinintay na makapasok sa bahay niya atsaka naglakad pauwi naman sa bahay niya._

_"Chanyeol, ikaw ba iyan?" sigaw ng babae, mama niya, nang pumasok siya sa bahay nila. "Anak, halika muna dito."_

_"Hi, Ma. Bakit po?" tanong niya pagtapos magmano sa nanay. Hinainan siya nito ng juice at sandwich pag-upo sa dining table. "Salamat po."_

_"Tapatin mo nga ako, anak. Anong meron sa inyo ni Baekhyun?"_

_"Po?" muntik na niya mabuga ang ininom._

_"Anak, may tenga ang lupa, may pakpak ang balita at may kalyo ang dila ng chismosa at marami dito nun," sabi ng nanay niya. "Maraming nakakakita sa inyo ni Baekhyun na laging magkasama."_

_"Eh best friends po kami?"_

_"Anak, hindi mo 'ko maloloko. May mag-bestfriends bang nagho-holding hands at naghahalikan ng kamay at pisngi?"_

_Huli siya doon._

_"Chanyeol Park, be honest."_

_"Mag-boyfriend po kami, Ma," he confessed. "4 months na po."_

_"Okay. At bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman ito?" nakapamaywang na ang nanay niya, ibig sabihin ay makakarinig siya. "Why didn't you tell me na niligawan mo siya? I could've gave you some advice."_

_"Ma, kasi…" kamot-ulo. "Kasi hindi ko naman po siya niligawan? Ma, magulo kasi."_

_"Then explain. I'll listen." and so he laid the story out at nakasimangot na ito pagkatapos._

_"Chanyeol, alam mo ba iyang pinasok mo?"_

_"Ma, hindi naman seryoso eh. Sinusubukan lang po namin," he reasons out._

_"Okay, let's say na ganun na nga. Pero hindi mo ba naisip na sa mga ginagawa ninyo, baka may mahulog at hindi masalo?"_

_"Hindi ko po gets, ma."_

_"Exactly, anak. Love is a dangerous game yet you're playing without any knowledge of it."_

\---

"Nag-text si Mama. Dinner daw tayo sa bahay," sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakahiga sa kama niya. Nag-away na naman sila ng boyfriend nito at syempre, takbo na naman siya sa kanya. Tinanggap na naman niya. "This saturday daw. Pwede ka ba non?"

Hindi siya sinagot kaya lumingon siya at nakitang tulog pala ang kinakausap. Mukhang mahimbing at malalim na ang pagkakatulog kaya hindi na niya inistorbo. Nilapitan niya ito at kinumutan ng maayos. Ngayong malapit siya, nakita niya ang stress sa mukha ng minamahal.

May eyebags at nakakunot ang noo. Hindi si Baekhyun ang tipo na nakakakuha ng eyebags kahit anong puyat niya, mahilig kasi mag-skincare kaya inis si Chanyeol kay Joon. He caused that, he thought. Aalagaan raw pero bat nandito na naman at umiyak?

"Bok, ako nalang kaya?" bulong niya habang sinusuklay ang buhok ng natutulog na lalaki. "Bok, _babe_ , ako nalang. Handa naman akong saluhin ka eh, matagal na akong handa. Tumalon ka lang. If you take a chance on me, hindi ka na iiyak ng ganyan. Hindi kita sasaktan. Hindi ako maghahanap at gagawa ng ikakasakit mo. Bok…" he inhaled a shaky breath. "Bok, mahal kita."

"Hmm," ungot ni Baekhyun. Tulog pa rin.

"Tulog ka lang, babe. Nandito lang ako," huling bulong ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ito sa noo.

  
  
  


Um-oo si Baekhyun sa dinner sa bahay ng mga Park. Miss na raw kasi niya ang luto ng nanay ni Chanyeol at magsusumbong siya rito tungkol sa mga kalokohan ng kaibigan. Ano iyon? Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol dahil sa pagkaka-alam niya, wala naman siyang iligal na ginagawa sa eskwelahan pero hinayaan na niya si Baekhyun.

Dismissed na siya at wala nang susunod na klase kaya hinihintay nalang niya si Baekhyun na lumabas sa building niya. Naka-upo siya sa tapat ng hagdan, nagc-cellphone bilang pampalipas ng oras. Binabati niya ang mga nakakakita sa kanya at kinakawayan, umaapir sa mga naglalahad ng kamay. Kilala siya dahil sa mga Culinary competition na sinasalihan sa loob at labas ng university. Sila ni Kyungsoo ang madalas na mag-partner, minsan magkalaban pero parehong gusto lang makapagdala ng karangalan sa eskwelahang kinabibilangan. Hindi na namalayan ni Chanyeol ang oras. Nagulat nalang siya nang may tumapik sa braso niya. si Rose, kaklase ni Baekhyun sa subject niya ngayon.

"Anong ginagawa mo diyan, ang dilim na?" tanong nito. Napatingin siya sa langit; gabi na pala. "May hinihintay ka?"

"Ah, si Baekhyun. Sabay kasi kami," sagot niya. "Tapos na ba klase niyo?"

"Ha? Wala kaming klase ngayon, may emergency yung prof kaya nagpa-attendance lang pero kanina pang hapon iyun. Nasa akin yung list, actually, but I don't think he signed din?" sabi nito sabay labas ng yellow pad na iniabot kay Chanyeol. Tinignan nila pareho, walang Baekhyun Byun na nakasulat. Pinasadahan ulit ni Chanyeol pero wala talaga. "Baka umuwi na? Wala bang text sa'yo?"

"Wala… Pero salamat, Rose. Saan ka ba papunta? Hatid na kita?" he offered.

Sinamahan niya ito papuntang faculty kung saan inilapag ang papel hanggang makasakay pauwi. Pumasok ulit si Chanyeol ng uni para kunin ang sasakyan niya. Chineck niya rin ang phone niya pero walang message na galing sa best friend.

'Bok, san ka? Bat di ka nagsabi na aalis ka pala, eh di sana di ako naghintay sa labas ng building niyo'

Tunog nagtatampo at may konting galit pero hinayaan na niyang masend. Nagpalipas siya ng ilang minuto nang tumunog ang phone niya.

'nak, sn kna? naunahan kpa ng papa mo. la2mig na fud, uwi na.'

Mama niya pala. Wala pa ring reply si Baekhyun. He sighed and started the car to drive home. Sinalubong siya ng nanay niya sa pinto at hindi na nagulat na wala siyang kasama kahit pinagluto niya ang kaibigan ng anak. Niyakap nalang niya si Chanyeol at ipinaghain.

It was hours after dinner when Baekhyun's name finally appeared on Chanyeol's screen; it was left unread that night and the following days.

'chok! sorry di na ako nakapagtext. hinila ako ni joon kanina eh, nagdate kami. pasabi kay tita, sorry. bawi ako sa kanya next time. :-* '

  
  


\----

_Pangatlong buwan_

Valentine's day.

_Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong ireregalo kay Baekhyun o dapat ba siyang magregalo. Dati kasi, tinatawanan lang nila ang araw na ito bilang parehong single at walang pakialam. Pero iba na kasi ngayon, mag-boyfriend na sila. May something special between them kaya namomroblema siya ngayon kung anong bibilhin para sa best friend slash boyfriend._

_"Huy, bat nakasimangot ka dyan?" speak of th devil and he shall appear. "Lalim ah. May problema ka ba, Chok?"_

_"Anong gusto mo sa Valentine's?" bulalas niya. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa tanong niya pero natawa rin agad._

_"Wala," sagot nito._

_"Ha?"_

_"Ang sabi ko, wala akong gusto na regalo sa Valentine's. Ayos lang sa akin kung hindi natin icelebrate," paglilinaw ni Baekhyun. "Tsaka baduy kaya iyun. Walang sense. Hayaan na natin."_

_"Pero-"_

_"Hep! Gutom na ako, babe. Kain na tayo," paglalambing nito. Sinamahan pa ng pout at pagyakap sa braso niya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi um-oo nalang._

  
  


_Pero binabagabag pa rin si Chanyeol. Di ba ang point ng relasyon nila ay para maramdaman ni Baekhyun kung anong feeling ng may boyfriend? Bakit ayaw niya mag-celebrate?_

_"Anong kailangan mo sa'kin?" tanong ni Jongdae, kaklase at close friend ni Baekhyun. Hinila niya ito nang makita niya sa hallway. Buti nalang hindi sila nakita ni Baekhyuin, baka masira pa ang plano niya._

_"Anong paboritong bulaklak ni Baekhyun?" tanong niya. "Tsaka paboritong kanta?"_

_"Luh, eh di ba boyfriend mo siya? Bat hindi siya ang tanungin mo?"_

_"Pag sinagot mo yung tanong ko, ibibigay ko sa'yo number ni Sehun."_

_"Mahilig siya sa sunflower at LSS siya ngayon sa Hale," agad na lahad ni Jongdae. Ang bilis kausap._

_"Salamat, Dae," ngiti niya._

_"Salamat ka diyan. Akin na number ni Sehun ko."_

_Oo nga pala. Nilabas niya ang phone niya tsaka pinakopya ang numero ng kaibigan. Bahala na kung magalit ito, basta matuloy ang plano niya._

  
  
  


_"Chanyeol, anong ginagawa natin dito? Gabi na, malamok pa."_

_Niyaya niya si Baekhyun para maglakad sa park malapit sa kanila. Alas-onse na ng gabi kaya wala nang tao sa paligid kundi sila. Magkahawak kamay silang naglalakad papunta sa maliit na stage na sira-sira sa dulo ng park._

_"Hoy, chok! Saan mo ba ako dadalhin ha? Papatayin mo ba ako?!" sigaw ni Baekhyun na nagpupumiglas na sa hawak niya. "Ayoko na, uuwi na ako!"_

_"Sandali kasi! Wag kang maingay!" tawa niya. "Hindi kita papatayin, promise!" Tanaw na niya iyung sinet-up niyang upuan at gitara. "Malapit na tayo!" Hindi na nagpumiglas ang kasama kaya agad rin silang nakatuntong sa stage._

_"For you, babe. Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled as he gave Baekhyun the lone sunflower he managed to buy with his allowance. He also gestured him to sit and the smaller guy did. Kinakabahan siya dahil hindi maipinta ang itsura ni Baekhyun. Hindi na rin umiimik. Magagalit kaya ito sa surpresa niya?_

_"Sabi mo, wag tayo mag-celebrate ng Valentine's pero hindi pwede sa akin iyun. Boyfriend na kita eh, hindi pwede na wala akong gawin," page-explain niya "Sana hindi ka magalit at sana, magustuhan mo itong surprise ko. Baekhyun Byun, para sa'yo ito."_

_He strummed the guitar he had brought earlier. Sumilip siya sa kaibigan, nakatitig ito sa bulaklak na bigay niya. Anong nararamdaman mo? gusto niya itanong pero kumanta nalang siya._

  
  


_Tapos na ang gabi. Pauwi na sila, this time, hawak lang ni Baekhyun ang sunflower at si Chanyeol naman ay ang gitara. Tahimik sila, parehong lunod sa lalim ng mga iniisip. Nakarating sila sa bahay ni Baekhyun nang hindi nag-uusap. Papasok na sana ito nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol._

_"Bok, okay ba tayo? Galit ka ba sa ginawa ko?" Chanyeol asked, malungkot ang tono. "Sorry na. Pakiramdam ko kasi, duty ko bilang boyfriend mo na regaluhan ka ngayong Valentine's eh. Pero kung ayaw mo talaga, sorry na."_

_"Hindi ako galit, nagulat lang," sagot ni Baekhyun. "Ayoko lang naman mag-celebrate kasi wala akong pang-regalo sa'yo. Wala akong nabili."_

_"Baek naman eh. Pinakaba mo ako," he whined as his boyfriend giggled. "Akala ko galit ka. Ready na 'ko lumuhod dito para mag-sorry eh."_

_"Sira, umuwi ka na nga. See you tomorrow!" ngiti nito at pumasok sa bahay niya. Napa-iling si Chanyeol sa kalokohan niya at uuwi na rin nang tawagin siya nito ulit. "Ayan, good night na talaga. Happy Valentine's, babe."_

_Totoo ba iyun? Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. Umuwi siya nang ganoon, hawak ang kanang pisngi at nagtataka kung totoo bang hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun doon._

_\---_

It has been 69 days since Chanyeol and Baekhyun last saw each other and 68 since they last talked, if you can count texting a short message to other. It went like this:

from Bok:

I dont think its a good idea na magkita tayo for now. ayaw ni joon na mag-usap tayo and Im siding with him. you cant just punch people with no reason, chan.

to Bok:

sige. ingat.

and that was that.

What happened was Chanyeol, Baekhyun's best friend, and Joon, Baekhyun's boyfriend, got in a fight that got them both suspended for 2 days. It was bad that even Sehun, who tried to break them apart, got hurt. He got a black eye and they don't even know who hit him. Gusto mang pagsabihan ni Jongdae si Chanyeol sa natamo ng boyfriend, hindi na niya ginawa. His tall friend's face that day was enough to know na nasaktan siya at ayaw na niyang dumagdag. Sobrang gulo ng nangyari. Walang umawat sa kanila at muntik pang mapag-kaisahan si Chanyeol ng mga frat brothers ni Joon kundi lang dumating si Baekhyun. Walang alam ng dahilan kung paano nagsimula at kung bakit sila nag-away; only the two men do.

Ito na siguro ang pinaka-malalang away nila ni Baekhyun. Ni hindi nga siya sigurado kung sino talaga nakasuntukan niya, kung si Joon ba o si Baekhyun. Parehas siguro kaya knock out siya. Kahinaan niya si Baek, kahinaan ni Baek si Joon. Ayaw man niya, wala na siyang magagawa sa pagkakanektado ng mga buhay nila.

Disappointed. Iyun lang ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi siya galit, ayaw niya magalit as much as possible. Kasi wala namang mangyayari kung magagalit siya, hindi pa rin siya kakausapin ng best friend niya. Nagkikita sila sa school, pero sa tuwing ngingiti siya dito, bigla nalang siya iirapan o kaya ay lalampasan na parang hangin. Alam niyang mataas ang pride ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya aakalain na magiging ganito siya ka-cold sa kanya. The little one has always been the affectionate and sweet half of their relationdhip. Kaya nga nagulat siya, kahit di niya pinakita, nung nagkwento si Jongdae sa kanya.

"Kinukumusta ka ni B," segue ni Jongdae nang mapadpad ulit siya sa condo nito. "Hindi niya diretsahan tinanong pero parang ganun na rin." Tumango-tang lang ang kausap. "Hindi pa rin kayo bati?" Iling. "Nasabi mo na ba sa kanya na aalis ka?" Iling ulit. "May balak ka ba sabihin?"

"Chanyeol, may bibig ka, gamitin mo," singit ni Sehun. Hinimas naman ni Jongdae ang hita niya dahil ramdam niyang napipikon na ito on his behalf. Ayaw kasi nitong hindi kinakausap ng maayos si Jongdae tuwing nagse-seryoso siya. Kumbaga kasi, minsan na nga lang, gagawin pa ring joke.

"Hindi ko pa alam, JD. Alangan namang biglain ko siya. 'Huy, Bok, alam kong galit ka sa'kin pero okay lang. By the way, pupunta nga pala akong Canada right after graduation kaya utang na loob, kausapin mo na ako'? Ganun ba dapat?"

"Yeol, alam mo namang mas mataas pa sa'yo ang pride ni B diba? Bat di mo subukang i-approach?" pagdidiin lalo ni Jongdae.

"Chanyeol, nag-away sila ulit ni Joon," siwalat ni Sehun. "Nakita ko silang nagsisigawan sa labas ng uni. Kailangan ka niya. Hindi niya man sabihin, at wala naman akong dapat pakialam, pero kung ako sa'yo, pare, puntahan mo na."

  
  


Nagliligpit si Baekhyun ng mga damit niya nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya. Nagd-dorm siya malapit sa university na pinapasukan dahil malayo ang bahay nila sa pinapasukan. Mag-isa lang siya sa oras na iyun kaya malakas ang tugtog ng bluetooth speaker niya. Binuksan niya ang pinto at nagulat sa taong nasa harap niya.

"Hi," bulong nito. "Usap tayo?"

Pinapasok niya si Chanyeol sa kwarto at isinara ulit ang pinto, sabay pindot ng lock. Sa liit ng kwarto na tinutuluyan niya, nakakakatawang mas lumiit ito sa pag-okupa ng kaibigan. Ang laking tao kasi. Pero walang tumatawa, walang natutuwa. Tunog ng aircon lang ang naririnig.

"Handa ka na ba magpaliwanag?" tanong niya. It's been two months since he last saw his best friend at kahit gusto niya itong yakapin dahil miss na niya, may mga tanong pa rin sa isipan niya na kailangan nang masagot. "Kasi kung hindi pa, pwede ka nang umalis."

"Bok…" Chanyeol sighed as he sat on his bed. "Baekhyun, I saw Joon with Trish the day before we fought. si Joon kasama si Trish sa convenience store na bumibili ng condoms. And when I followed them, pumasok sila sa motel. At nag-away kami dahil sinabihan ko siya na aminin sa'yo ang ginawa niya pero ayaw niya. Nagalit ako kasi niloloko ka niya. I threw the first punch and for that, i'm sorry."

Pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang pagtutupi ng damit. "Okay. And?"

"Bok, narinig mo ba yung sinabi ko? Joon cheated on you."

"Di ba chismis lang iyan? Ano, naniniwala ka?"

"Baekhyun, I saw it with my eyes. Totoo na ito, hindi lang sabi-sabi," paliwanag ni Chanyeol. "Ayoko rin naman maniwala pero ayun na eh, nasa harap ko na."

"Alam kong may galit ka kay Joon dahil sa mga ginawa niya sa akin pero hindi ko naman akalain na aabot ka sa ganito," bitaw ni Baekhyun. "Desperado ka na ba?"

"Ano? Ano bang sinasabi mo?"

"Mahal mo 'ko, di ba?"

"Syempre, best friend kit-"

" _Mahal mo ako, diba?"_

Silence.

"So what if I do?" Chanyeol murmured. Wala na siyang nagawa, bistado na siya eh. Might as well aminin na niya.

"Mahal mo ako to the point na willing kang isakripisyo ang friendship natin para siraan si Joon? Ganyan ka ba mag-mahal? Hindi ba dapat, kung saan o kanino ako masaya, hahayaan mo ako? Bakit mo sinisira kaligayahan ko? O baka binubulag ka na ng sobrang selos at inggit kaya mo sinasabi iyan?"

"Ano bang sinasabI mo? Are you… Do you think i'm lying about this? Inaakusahan mo ba akong sinisira si Joon sa'yo?" nakakaramdam na si Chanyeol ng galit kasi puta, saan galing iyon?

"Aren't you?" Baekhyun challenged.

"Putang ina," tawa ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya natutuwa. Masakit. Sobra. "Tangina naman, Bok. Ako pa talaga? Sa tagal ng pinagsamahan natin?"

"Iyun nga eh. Sa tagal ng pinagsamahan natin, hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin na mahal mo ako. Akala ko ba bawal ang mga sikreto sa ating dalawa? Ilang taon na, Chan? Ilang taon mo nang kinikimkim iyan?"

"Importante ba iyun? Hindi ba dapat kay Joon ka nagagalit? Ginagago ka na nung tao pero ayaw mo pa rin maniwala? Ako na nagsasabi, hindi lang isa o dalawang beses may nagsumbong sa akin. Ilang tao na ang kinakasama ni Joon habang merong kayo pero hindi ko sinasabi sa'yo kasi ayokong masaktan ka. Kasi di ba sabi mo noon, nung pangatlong away ninyo, ayaw mo siyang mawala? Kasi masaya ka sa kanya?" sigaw ni Chanyeol. "Ilang beses ko pinalagpas, Bok. Kasi nangako siya na hindi ka niya sasaktan pero ikaw itong balik ng balik! And now, iniisip mo ako ang naninira sa inyo? Have you ever tried asking yourself kung bakit kahit alam natin pareho na umpisa palang, niloloko ka na, you keep crawling back to him?"

"Kasi mahal ko siya! Mahal ko siya at siya lang ang meron ako!"

"Then, anong tawag mo sa akin?" Chanyeol choked. "Baekhyun, ano ba ako sa'yo? Hindi mo ba naramdaman yung pagmamahal ko?"

Hikbi lang ang isinagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

"Oo, mahal kita, Baekhyun Byun, but don't forget that first and foremost, I am your best friend. Sinabi ko iyung nakita ko dahil nag-aalala ako sa'yo. I'm telling the truth because i saw it with my own two eyes," pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol. Tumayo na siya at pinuntahan ang kaibigan sa pwesto nito. Tinitigan ang mga matang ayaw pa rin maniwala sa kanya. "Kung ganun ang tingin mo sa akin, na kaya kong pagsamantalahan ang isang pagkakataon para makalamang, baka hindi mo pa ako lubos na kilala despite all the years we've spent together. Hindi ako ang kaaway mo dito, i never were. Hindi ako bulag, Bok. I can see everything clearly. Kitang-kita ko na mahal mo siya and at the same time, kitang kita ko ang pang-gagago niya sa'yo. I want you to be happy, kaya nga hinayaan ko nalang siyang ligawan ka noon eh, kahit na alam niyang balak ko nang sabihin sa'yo na mahal kita. Kasi alam kong gusto mo siya. Kasi alam ko na mapapasaya ka niya sa paraang hindi ko kaya. Pero ito, Bok? Alam kong alam mo ang ginagawa niya, pero hinahayaan mo lang? Ito ba talaga gusto mo, Baekhyun? Ito ba talaga magpapasaya sa'yo?"

Mga matang nangungusap, nagtatanong, nasasaktan. Lagpas sampung taon na silang magkakilala pero tila balik sa umpisa na parang estranghero sa isa't isa kung magtitigan sila ngayon. Pareho lang ang nasa isip; ito na ba? Dito na ba magtutuldok ang samahan nila?

"Bok, Baekhyun Byun, sana sa paglabas ko ng pinto ng dorm mo, maisip mo na kung alin at ano ba talaga ang kailangan mong gawin," bulong ni Chanyeol kasama ang isang malungkot na ngiti. Gusto niya mang yakapin ito, hindi niya ginawa. Baka hindi na niya pakawalan. Baka magmaka-awa siya dito; hindi para sa kanya, hindi para piliin naman siya kundi para sa kapakanan ng kaibigan. Tulad ng sabi niya, mahal niya ito pero best friend (lang) pa rin siya. Inipit niya ang isang kamay ng kaibigan sa pagitan ng kanya at pinisil. "Aalis na ako."

Narinig ni Chanyeol na nag-ring ang cellphone ng kaibigan na naka-connect sa speaker nito. Si Joon ang caller. Napasandal siya sa pader katabi ng pinto ng unit ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang marinig ang mga sasabihin nito.

“Hi, baby.” So okay na pala ulit sila, Chanyeol concluded. Tapos na ang away nilang nabanggit ni Sehun. “Miss kita. Are you busy? Punta ka sa'kin?”

Please say no, dasal ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun, humindi ka naman.

“I miss you too. Shower lang ako then i'll go.”

Agad na umalis si Chanyeol pagkarinig sa sinagot ni Baekhyun. Mag-best friend nga sila; tanga sila sa magkaibang aspeto.

Tanga siya kasi hindi siya umamin. Naduwag. Inunahan ng takot na baka mawala sa kanya si Baekhyun pero hindi naman ito kanya sa una palang.

Si Baekhyun, tanga at masokista. Iiyak at masasaktan pero babalik pa rin sa naging dulot nito.

\----

_Pangalawang buwan-_

_Hinihintay ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa gate 2 ng eskwelahan nila upang sabay sila umuwi. Nauuna kasi siyang lumabas tuwing uwian dahil hindi naman siya class officer tulad ni Baekhyun, na kailangan mag-report sa adviser araw-araw. May mga nakakakilala sa kanya’t binabati siya at kumakaway naman siya pabalik._

_Mga sampung minuto na siyang naghihintay atsaka dumating si Baekhyun. Kinalabit siya nito._

_“Uwi na tayo?” yaya nito at nauna nang umalis._

_Tahimik lang silang naglalakad. Nagtatanungan kung paano tumakbo ang araw na iyon sa isa’t isa, kung may nangyari bang may kwentang ikwento. Tango, oo, hindi, iling. Ganun lang. Nagkaka-sanayan palang sa bagong relasyon._

_“Bok, pwede ko ba hawakan kamay mo?” tanong bigla ni Chanyeol._

_“Bakit?” tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun._

_“Basta, akin na,” pilit niya at inilahad ang kamay. pinatong naman ni Baekhyun ang kanya. Isinulot ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri sa pagitan ng kay Baekhyun at isinara, sabay lakad ulit. “Holding hands lang tayo.”_

_“Luh, parang sira ‘to,” tawa ni Baekhyun pero hindi naman bumitaw. “Smooth mo don ha.”_

_“Kinilig ka naman,” asar ni tangkad. Hampas ang isinagot sa kanya at tawa. “Ang lambot pala ng kamay mo. Siguro di ka gumagawa ng gawaing bahay.”_

_“Naniniwala ka don? Di ba pwede naglo-lotion lang?”_

_Tumango-tanga siya. Siguro nga ganun lang. Madulas, makinis at malambot nga ang balat ni Baekhyun. Halatang alagang-alaga. Kaya naman naisip niyang hawakan ang kamay nito, to feel it against his. Nang ilapag ng kaibigan ang kamay nito sa ibabaw ng kanya, may naramdaman siyang kuryente na dumaloy sa katawan niya pero isinantabi niya iyun. Baka dahil lang mainit o kaya static, kaya wala namang naka-sweater sa kanila._

_Ganito pala feeling ng may ka-holding hands. Ganito pala feeling ng ka-holding hands si Baekhyun._

_Parang ayaw na niya bumitaw._

_Nakarating sila sa bahay nina Baekhyun pero wala pa ring bumibitiw sa kanila._

_“Pasok ka na,” sabi ni Chanyeol pero hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun._

_“Sige, ingat ka,” ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at pinisil ang kamay niya. Ngumiti siya pabalik._

_“Sa bilang ko ng tatlo, sabay tayong bibitaw. One, two, Three.”_

_Walang bumitaw. Natawa sila pareho, walang pakialam sa kung sino man ang nakakakita sa kanila. Nagkatitigan ulit._

_May kung anong bumulong kay Chanyeol na halikan ang kamay ng boyfriend niya. Halata sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang gulat kaya siya ang unang pumiglas at tumakbo papasok sa bahay niya. Kamot ulo naman si Chanyeol, na naiwan sa kalye, sa reaksyon nito._

_“Bye, chok!”_

_\---_

“Chanyeol, my man, ngingiti ka o bibigwasan kita? Kanina ka pa naka-simangot diyan, hindi lamay to, boy. Nagce-celebrate tayo kasi nakapag-defense na tayo diba?”

Nasa isang bar silang tatlo; si Chanyeol, si Sehun at Jongdae. Ramdam nilang kulang sila ng isa pero walang nagsasabi. Elephant in the room.

“Paano ako ngingiti eh ang lakas mo uminom tapos gusto mo, ako sumagot niyan lahat,” sagot niya. “Puta, hati-hati tayo ah.”

“Gusto mo ako sumagot basta wag ka magagalit sa akin,” sabat ni Jongdae na kanina pa kinakabahan. Hawak niya ang phone niya na umilaw bigla, 1 message received.

“Bakit, beb? Ano ba ginawa mo?” Sehun asked, siding with his boyfriend right away. “May pinatay ka ba? Lika, hahanap ako ng paglilibingan.”

“Beb naman eh, not now,” the smaller man whined. “Baka bangkay ko pa paglamayan mo.”

“Ano ba yan, ha?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “Winala mo ba acceptance letter ko sa Canada? Loko, Jongdae, galawin mo na lahat ng gamit ko, huwag lang ‘yun. Baka nanay ko pa kumatay sa’yo.”

“Hindi, si B-”

“Hey. Late na ba ako?”

Chanyeol froze. He hasn’t heard that voice in three months, baka ilusyon lang. Baka lasing na siya, may lason siguro yung alak na kinuha nila. Pero hindi eh, nandoon talaga si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Naka-upo at ilang na ngumingiti pero may iba.

Walang spark, walang buhay. Pumayat ito, halata sa pisngi. Mukhang puyat rin dahil sa eyebags na lumitaw. Maputla. Si Baekhyun na nakipag-hiwalahay na kay Joon permanently. Or so he heard. Si Baekhyun pero parang hindi. Si Baekhyun na pagod. Si Baekhyun na pasuko na.

“Pare, order tayo ng makakain,” yaya ni Sehun sa kanya. Mabilis siyang tumayo at umalis, iniwan ang nagyaya. Iniwan ang mga kaibigan. Iniwan si Baekhyun.

“At kelan ka pa nagsimulang manigarilyo?” si Kyungsoo pala. Naunang bumalik si Sehun sa pwesto nila at nagpaiwan siya sa labas para magyosi. Ginagawa niya lang naman iyun kapag stressed siya at sa sitwasyon ngayong gabi, mukhang hindi sapat ang salitang iyon para idescribe ang nararamdaman niya. “Bat nandito ka? Wala pa ba sila?”

“Nasa loob na. Nagpapahangin lang ako. Asan si Jongin? Kala ko sabay kayo?” pinatay niya ang stick sa trash can bilang respeto sa kaibigan na may hika. “Di ba siya sasama?”

“Susunod nalang daw, may tinatapos pa. Pasok na tayo?”

Nag-hi sina Sehun at Jongdae kay Kyungsoo pagdating nila sa table samantalang nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol na umaalalay sa bagong dating. Hindi napansin iyun ng pinaka-matangkad sa kanila dahil iniiwasan niyang tumingin sa best friend (best friend pa ba?) niya.

Habang lumalalim ang gabi, lumalalim na rin ang mga napag-uusapan. Nag-umpisa sa kung saan sila magbabakasyon pagtapos mag-martsa, kung anong trabaho ang balak pasukan, kung anong balak sa buhay. Dumating na si Jongin at tumabi agad ito kay Kyungsoo, kasintahan niya. Dahil doon, nabago ang ayos ng pagkaka-upo nila. Naging magkatabi si Baekhyun at Chanyeol pero maingat silang hindi magkadikit. Napansin man ito ng mga kasama ay hindi na sila nagkomento.

“Kuya, alagaan mo si Kyunsoo ha?” bilin bigla ni Jongin na mukhang may tama na at sinuway naman siya ng boyfriend. “Baka ako pa mag-alaga diyan, sus.”

“Bat aalagaan? Siya ba ang boyfriend?” pagsabat ni Baekhyun na tahimik lang kanina. “Ano, Kyungsoo? Salawahan ka ba dyan? Dala-dalawa nilalandi?”  
  


“Huy, baks,” suway ni Jongdae. “Bibig mo.”

“Bakit, may masama ba sa sinabi ko?” malakas ang boses ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin sa kanya ang ibang customer. “Bakit si Chanyeol ang mag-aalaga eh si Jongin ang boyfriend? Ala Joon ba ‘to? Hoy, malaki lang ang pwet mo pero dapat marunong ka rumespeto ng feelings!”

“That’s enough, B,” Chanyeol spoke up. “That’s not what Jongin meant. Mag-sorry ka kay Kyungsoo.”

Aakalain mong sinampal si Baekhyun sa naging reaksyon niya. “Ah, kinakampihan mo siya? Sino ba best friend mo dito, ako di ba? Pero oo nga pala, iniwasan mo ‘ko ng tatlong buwan. Ang galing mo don, chok. best friend of the year.” Iinom pa sana siya pero inagaw sa kanya ang baso. “Akin na yan!”

“Tama na, lasing ka na.”

“Hindi ako lasing, nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo. Jongin, bat mo papa-alaga sa ibang lalaki yang syota mo? Payag ka don, dalawa kayo sa buhay niya? Sa butas niya?”

“I said enough, Baekhyun,” sigaw ni Chanyeol. Pinagtitinginan na talaga sila at may nagbubulungan na rin. Naghagis siya ng pera sa table at hinila ang kaibigan patayo. “Se, ‘yung share ko. Uuwi na kami.”

“Ayoko ngang umuwi sabi! Bitawan mo ‘ko!” pagpupumiglas ni Baekhyun. “Ano, nasaktan ka ba sa sinabi ko kay Kyungsoo? Pinagtatanggol mo kalokohan niya?”

“Hindi nga kasi ganun! Hindi ganung tao si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya si Joon kaya wag na wag mo siyang igagaya sa ex mong gago!”

Sampal.

Sinampal siya ni Baekhyun.

“Chok,” the smaller man whispered. “Chok, oh my god, i’m sorry.”

“Sakay,” he replied, gesturing towards his car. Naging tahimik ang biyahe.

“Chanyeol, i’m sorry,” sabi ulit ni Baekhyun nang makarating sila sa unit nito. Hinatid niya hanggang sa pinto. Tumango lang siya at akmang aalis na nang yakapin siya ni Baekhyun mula sa likod. “Chok, sorry na. Please. Wag ka na magalit.” Nararamdaman niya ang unti-unti pagkabasa likod ng ng shirt niya. “Wag mo kong iwan please. Please.”

Rinig sa buong hallway ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun kaya napgpasyahan niyang pumasok nalang sila sa loob ng kwarto nito. Hindi pa rin siya binibitawan.

“Baek, tahan na,” bulong niya nang hilahin ang kabigan sa harap niya. “Huy, tigil na.”

“Ang tanga-tanga ko,” hikbi nito. “Ang tanga ko na hindi ako naniwala sa’yo. Ang tanga na hindi ikaw ang pinili ko.”

“Bok, wag naman ganyan,” he pleaded. “Hindi ko inamin sa’yo na mahal kita kasi ayokong maging choice lang. I think i deserve more than that.”

“Chanyeol, mahal mo ‘ko, di ba?”

“Oo. Mahal na mahal.”

“Patunayan mo.”

Ha?

“Prove it to me. Mahalin mo ‘ko,” Baekhyun murmured, hugging him again. “Make love to me.”

“Baek, lasing ka lang. Halika na, magpahinga ka n-”

“Chanyeol, ang sakit. ang sakit-sakit ng puso ko. Please, take it away. Ayoko na.”

Napahiga si Chanyeol sa kama sa pag-atras niya para lumayo sa kaibigan. Agad namang puma-ibabaw sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, wag natin gawin ‘to. Ayokong gumising bukas na nagsisisi,” pagpigil niya. “Ayokong pagsisihan mo ‘to”

Halik ang ibinalik sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Hindi gaya noon na timid at nahihiya; palaban at madiin. Parang may gustong patunayan. Akyat-baba ang mga kamay nito sa katawan niya. Nakakapanghina, nakakapang-init. Dahil na rin sigurop sa alak, sa pusong gustong maipakita kung paano siya magmahal, napa-ungol siya.

“Baekhyun, sigurado ka ba?”

“Please.”

Binaliktad ni Chanyeol ang pwesto nila at ipinailalim si Baekhyun. Sumasagot na siya sa mga halik at sumasayaw na rin ang mga kamay niya sa katawan nito. Nagkatanggalan na ng mga saplot, walang pakialam kung saan maihagis. Ang importante, maramdaman ang balat sa balat. Sinimulang humalik si Chanyeol pababa sa leeg ni Baekhyun, ninanamnam ang kinis at bango na nagdulot ng kiliti sa kaibigan. Bumaba pa sa balagat; kinagat ang buto at nag-iwan ng marka. Pababa ulit sa utong na agad niyang sinipsip at binigyang atensyon. Napasabunot si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya pero imbes na ilayo ay lalo nitong idiniin ang ulo niya. Kagat, dila, supsop. Ganun din ang ginawa niya sa kabila.

“Fuck, Chan,” Baekhyun growled. “Kiss me.”

And kiss, he did. Naglalaban ang mga dila nila kung sinong unang titikim, kung sinong kakagat at habang nangyayari iyun, naialis na niya ang huling damit sa katawan ni Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang matigas na ari nito pero hindi niya muna hinawakan. He wants Baekhyun to beg for it. To say _please._

“Ang daya mo. Hubo na ko dito, ikaw may boxers pa,” Baekhyun murmured directly to his ear, making him shiver with its seductive tone. “Come on, _babe_ , hubad na.” Siya na mismo nagtanggal ng pang-ibaba niya. “Fuck, you’re big. I-blow kita?”

Hihindi ba si Chanyeol? His mind is already clouded with alcohol, lust and Baekhyun, a dangerous combination for him. Tumango siya at nahiga. Gumapang si Baekhyun sa ibabaw niya at nag-iwan ng halik mula dibdib hanggang pusod niya. Hinawakan nito ang ari niya at dahan-dahang ginalaw ng pataas at pababa. Baekhyun looked at him through his lashes, licking at the head. Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol sa ginagawa ng kaibigan kaya napapikit siya at napakapit sa kumot. Sinubo ni Baekhyun ang ulo at sumipsip, making Chanyeol choke on nothing and thrusted his hips.

“Sarap?” tanong nito habang patuloy sa ginagawa. “Fuck my mouth, Chan.”

Tangina, Chanyeol thought. Anong ginawa niya para makaramdam ng ganitong sarap? Sinubo na siya ng buo ni Baekhyun at walang atubiling inumpisahang bigyan siya ng ginhawa. Hinila rin ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya para isabunot ito sa ulo niya habang taas-baba ito sa haba ni Chanyeol. He fucked Baek’s mouth as gently as he could, knotting his fingers through the smaller man’s hair.

“Puta, Baek, lalabasan na ako,” warning niya. Akala niya, aalisin ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya bago siya pumutok pero mas binilisan nito ang pagsubo sa kanya hanggang labasan siya. Baekhyun swallowed. “Shit. Shit, babe, come here.”

They made out again with the taste of Chanyeol’s cum swapping between their mouths and Baekhyun’s still jerking him off, not letting him go soft.

“Lube? Condom?”

“Sa ilalim ng unan.”

Nang makita, gamit ang kamay, ang mga kailangan, hinagod ni Chanyeol ang katawan ni Baekhyun at inalalayan itong mahiga ulit nang padapa. Pinalo niya ng malakas ang pwet nito, dahilan upang mapa-ungol at ikaskas ang sarili sa kama.

“Chok,” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. “Fuck me na.”

“Titikman muna kita,” sagot niya. Pinalo niya ulit ang pwet nito at tsaka pinaghiwalay ang dalawang pisngi upang makita ang target. Mapula at nagc-clench, gustong gusto nang mapasukan. He gave it one long lick, liking the shivers it gave Baekhyun. He did it again and again, completely eating his friend out. He coated his long fingers with he lube and alternated assaulting the inviting hole with his tongue and fingers until the man under him was a sobbing mess.

“Chanyeol, please. Kantutin mo na ako,” iyak ni Baekhyun. “Di ko na kaya, chok. Fuck me already.”

Chanyeol licked one last time and retracted his three fingers, watching in awe how it immediately clenched again, looking for something to fill it up.

“Hindi kita kakantutin lang, Baek,” he whispered as he flipped him over, facing him. Sinuot na rin niya ang condom, in-align ang sarili sa butas na naghihintay. “I’ll make love to you.”

Pareho silang nasarapan at umungol sa unang pasok ni Chanyeol. Nahalata niyang nasaktan ng bahagya si Baekhyun kaya hinintay niyang maka-adjust ito, at bumayo na nang tapikin siya sa braso. Tanging halinghing at munting mga ungol nila ang maririnig sa kwarto, kasama ng pagtama ng mga balat. Umuugang kama, pawis na mga katawan at mga bibig na naghahanapan ng makakagat. Gigil at sarap na sarap.

“I wanna ride you.”

“Okay.”

In that position, Chanyeol went deeper inside Baekhyun. He knew he hit the other’s prostrate by hearing him whimper, and so with his hands on his waist, he thrusted up and hard. The bedside lamp caught Baekhyun’s features and Chanyeol swore that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“I’m close,” sabi ni Baekhyun, inaalalayan ang sarili gamit ang brasong nakatungkod sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Lapit na, babe.”

Itinayo ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya’t niyakap si Baekhyun at hinalikan ulit. malapit na rin siya. “Come, B. Come for me.”

They came at the same time, shaking as the fluids flowed out of their bodies. Nasa leeg niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun na nag-iiwan ng maliliit na halik. Hinintay ni Chanyeol na makatulog ito tsaka inalis sa ibabaw niya at nilapag sa kama. He took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash.

Umiiyak siya. Lahat ng sakit na kinimkim niya nang maraming taon, iniyak niya bigla. Umiiyak siya habang nililinisan ang kaibigan, habang dinadamitan, hanggang kinumutan. Humahagulgol siya habang hinahanap kung saan naihagis ang mga damit at habang nagbibihis. They, he, just made love and yet, nasasaktan siya. Nasaktan siya. Masakit. Sobra.

Dahil nang marating ni Baekhyun ang rurok, may binanggit itong pangalan. Habang nakapatong at nakayakap siya kay Chanyeol, may sinabi siyang tuluyang nagpawarak sa puso ng kaibigan at nagpawala ng katiting na pag-asang nabuo sa isip niya. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa noo ang natutulog na best friend at nagmadaling umalis dahil natatakot siya na baka magising ito sa unti-unting lumalakas na pag-iyak niya.

“Joon.”

\---

_Unang buwan-_

  
  


_Tatlumpung araw._

_Binibilang ni Chanyeol ang mga araw na lumilipas simula noong naging magkasintahan sila ni Baekhyun pero pakiramdam niya, walang nagbago. Lagi silang magkasama tuwing papasok, break at uwian. Nagpapalibre si Baekhyun tuwing may madadaanan silang nagtitinda ng fishball. Parang magkaibigan lang pa rin ang nangyayari. Pero dapat bang may magbago?_

_“Baek?” Nag-aaral sila sa library ngayon. Malapit na ang periodical tests, kailangan nilang pumasa. “Ano ba tayo?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Itinuon na sa kanya ang atensyon, pero natameme. Natulala siya sa mukha ng kasintahan (o kaibigan?). Tumatama ang sinag ng araw sa maamo nitong mukha. Parang kasalanan kung sasaktan siya, kung paiiyakin. Anghel, iyun lang ang pumasok na deskripsyon sa isip ni Chanyeol. Isang anghel ang nasa harap niya._

_“Huy. May sinasabi ka ba?”_

_“Poprotektahan kita,” bulalas niya. “Hindi kita sasaktan o paiiyakin. Hindi kita iiwan.”_

_Saan galing iyun ha, Chanyeol Park? Bakit niya sinabi iyun?_

_“Salamat, chok,” ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Kaya mahal kita eh.”_

_Doon naramdaman ni Chanyeol na oo, may nagbago._

_Bagong simula iyun sa kanila._

  
  


\---

Iniiwasan niya si Baekhyun.

Dalawang linggo na mula nung huling may nangyari sa kanila at simula nung araw na iyun, ipinako niyang iiwasan niya muna ang kaibigan. Isang buwan matapos ang unang beses, akala ni Chanyeol ay magiging awkward sila paggsing kinabukasan. Akala niya lang, dahil namulat siya noong araw na iyun with Baekhyun's mouth on him. Tapos naulit nang naulit, halos naging araw-araw pero hindi na kaya ng puso niya. It was good sex, great even, but he can't help it when his heart breaks a little whenever Baekhyun moans his ex's name. He had no choice but to avoid his best friend.

Mahirap, dahil hindi pa rin siya sanay na hindi sila magkasama. Malungkot dahil nakikita niya ang pagbagsak ng mukha nito tuwing tatakbo siya palayo kapag nagkakasalubong. Nanlulumo, dahil unti-unti nang nangkakalayo at nawawarak ang dekadang napagsamahan nila dahol sa lintek na pag-ibig.

Ayaw niya naman talagang gawin ito pero hindi na kaya ng puso niya. Mahina siya pag si Baekhyun ang usapan, bibigay at bibigay siya. Pero sa pagkakataon na iyun, mas pinipili muna niya ang sarili niya. Wala namang masama doon, di ba? Na kahit gaano mo pa kamahal ang isang tao, dapat ay nagtitira ka para sa sarili mo, kahit katiting. Pag binigay mo ang lahat at nasayang lang, saan ka kukuha ulit ng pagmamahal na maibibigay?

“Nag-sorry sa akin si Byun,” kwento ni Kyungsoo. “Nagulat nga ako eh. Ang siga pa ng paglapit sa akin, akala ko sasapakin ako.”

“Hindi marunong sumuntok ‘yon,” sagot niya. Busy sila sa pag-aayos ng mga kailangan ipasa para makakuha ng visa. “Hindi rin mahilig sa away.”

“Pero inaway ako?”

“Nag-sorry na nga, diba?”

“Nag-sorry siya kasi sabi mo daw.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kasama. “Hindi ko sinabi sa kanya ‘yun.”

“Alam ko kasi di naman kayo nag-uusap.” Tango. Inobserbahan siya ni Kyungsoo bago magsalita ulit. “May nangyari ba sa inyo?”

Chanyeol choked on air. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon niya pero agad ding nakuha kung bakit.

“Eh bakit hindi kayo nag-uusap? Isn’t that a chance for you to take? Siya na naghahabol sa’yo.”

“Ako nga hinahabol, hindi pa rin naman ako ang mahal.”

“Binigyan mo ba siya ng chance to explain himself? He just came out of a nasty break-up, you were there. Ginamit ka niya, yes, but that doesn’t mean na he doesn’t feel anything for you. Cut him some slack, Yeol. You are his best friend, after all.”

“Wala akong time,” he reasons out. “Madami pa akong kailangan tapusin.”

“Alam niya ba na aalis ka?” Iling. “Gago ka, Chanyeol Park. Isa kang malaking gago.”

“Alam ko.”

  
  


Hinarang siya ni Baekhyun sa labas ng library. Late na, halos wala nang tao sa campus. Nagpa-iwan siya dahil tinapos niya lahat ng is-submit na paperworks at dahil gusto niyang iwasan si Baekhyun pero nahuli pa rin siya.

Isang tingin lang sa kanya nito, tiklop na siya.

“Kumain ka na?” tanong niya.

“Saan tayo, sa akin o sa inyo?”

“Let’s go,” he sighed. “Wala si Sehun sa unit. Doon nalang tayo mag-usap.”

Tahimik ang byahe. Patay rin ang radio. Mabigat ang tensyon sa kotse. Nakarating sila sa unit nina Chanyeol at Sehun nang walang imik.

“May pagkai-”

Hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Na-miss kita,” singhal nito habang hinahalikan si Chanyeol sa leeg. “Saan ka ba nagsususuot ha?”

“Bok, sandali,” Chanyeol groaned, feeling his friend’s hand on his crotch. Matigas na siya agad. “Baekhyun, kailangan natin mag-usap?”

“Tungkol saan? Pwede bang mamaya na? Na-miss kita, babe,” tuloy pa rin si Baekhyun. Gustuhin man ni Chanyeol na hayaan ito at magpalunod ulit sa sensasyon pero hindi pwede. They had to talk.

“Baekhyun, i’m leaving,” he revealed. 

"Mamaya ka na umalis, we're in the middle of something."

"No, Baekhyun. _I'm leaving._ "

Tumigil ang mga kamay na humahaplos sa katawan niya. Humiwalay ang labing kanina’y nakalapat lang sa dibdib niya. Tumingala sa kanya ang kaibigang muntik na lumuhod sa harap niya.

“Ha?”

“I applied for an internship sa Canada and i got accepted,” bulong niya. Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Baekhyun. Cold and stern, far from the man who was in lust just moments ago. “Aalis na ako in two weeks.”

Tuluyan nang humiwalay sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Iiwan mo ‘ko? I- i thought we were giving this a shot. Akala ko after that, we’re going for it.” Deep breath. “Akala ko ba mahal mo ‘ko, Chan? Bat ka aalis?” pag-aakusa ni Baekhyun. "In two weeks? Ganun kabilis, chok?"

"Hindi mabilis, Baek. Start palang ng school year, naka-plano na. Hindi ko lang sinabi sa'yo."

Sampal.

"Gago ka," sigaw sa kanya. "Gago ka! Pinaasa mo ko!"

"Paano, bok? Paano kita pinaasa? We've been having sex, 'yun lang. Sa tuwing gusto ko makipag-usap, aayaw ka. Maiinis ka, magagalit. Baek, ayokong maging rebound mo. I think i deserve more than that."

"Kasi hindi pa ako handa! Akala ko, out of all people, ikaw ang makaka-intindi sa'kin. Kasi mahal mo 'ko. Hindi ba dapat iniintindi mo 'ko?"

"Hindi ba parang ang selfish naman nun, bok? Kaya kitang tulungan pero pag may nangyayari sa atin, pinaparamdam mo lang na ginagamit mo 'ko eh. Pangalan pa rin niya binubulong mo kahit ako ang nakayakap sa'yo. Siya pa rin hinahanap mo pag tulog ka, pag nananaginip ka. Masakit, Baekhyun. Sobrang sakit para sa'kin and i cant help but think na panakip-butas lang ako. Mahal kita pero gusto ko rin mahalin sarili ko."

"So paano mo ko matutulungan kung aalis ka? Hindi ba mas selfish iyun?"

"Siguro kailangan na muna nating maghiwalay. To let ourselves heal. Baka kung ngayon natin pipilitin, baka lalo lang masira. Baka imbes na pagmamahal ang mamuo sa atin, galit ang maitanim natin," Chanyeol concluded. "Handa naman ako maghintay, para sa'yo. You have to heal first, B. Your heart needs rest."

"Chanyeol, di ko kaya," iyak ni Baekhyun. Yumakap na ito sa kanya at humagulgol. "Wag mo ko iwan, please. Dito ka nalang. I'll try to love you. Just please don't leave."

"Narinig mo ba yung sinabi mo, bok? I don't want you to try, I want it to happen naturally," yumakap na rin siya. "Tulad ng pagka-hulog ko sa'yo noon, nung high school tayo. Nung nagkunwarian tayo."

"Since high school? Mahal mo na ako since high school? Bakit di mo sinabi?"

"Bakit? May mababago ba kung nagsabi ako?"

"Chanyeol," naiiyak na utal ni Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, i loved you back then. Minahal kita noon. Why did you think i asked you to be my pretend-boyfriend? Bakit hindi ka nagsabi?"

Natawa si Chanyeol. Siya pala ang dense noon. Siya ang manhid. Tawa na napalitan rin ng luha. Tangina, ayaw ba ng tadhana sa kanila?

"Maybe that's a sign, bok. Maybe that's fate telling us na hindi pa natin oras. O baka hindi talaga tayo pwede," hikbi niya. "Mahal na mahal kita. I'm sorry, i'm sorry."

Hindi niya alam kung para saan ang sorry pero ayun lang ang kaya niyang sabihin. They slid to the floor, the smaller man encaged in the taller’s arms. Naabutan sila nina Sehun at Jongdae sa sahig ng kusina makaraan ang ilang oras. Magkayakap pa rin, tila ayaw pakawalan at magpakawala.

Dalawang pusong naliligaw, nawala sa landas. Iisang dulo pala ang napuntahan pero nagkasalisi. Nagtatanong, naghahanap ng sagot. Bakit ba sila nasasaktan? Bakit hindi nagtanong? Bakit hindi nagsabi? Bakit hindi nalang sila? Bakit kailangan umalis? Bakit kailangan maiwan? Bakit hinayaan nilang masira sila?

Bakit ba hindi nalang nila pinagpatuloy ang nasimulan dati?

\---

_Nagliligawan, Naliligaw-_

_Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun sa balak niya. Ni hindi niya nga plinano maigi ito. Basta buo ang desisyon niya._

_Magkukunwari siyang curious sa relationships at aayain si Chanyeol na magpanggap bilang boyfriend niya at paglipas ng ilang linggo, aamin siya. Sasabihin niya rito na gusto niya siya. May gusto siya kay Chanyeol, best friend niya._

_Iniisip palang niya ang gagawin, kinakabahan na siya. Paano kung humindi ang kaibigan niya, anong gagawin niya? Pipilitin niya ba ito o hahayaan nalang? Aamin pa rin ba siya kung sakali o itatago nalang at hihintaying mawala ang nararamdaman?_

_Magkikita sila sa gate 2 habang break. Nauna si Baekhyun sa tagpuan dahil tumakbo siya para mapractice niya ang sasabihin. "Chanyeol, gusto kita." Paulit-ulit siya, naghahanap ng ibang salitang pwedeng sabihin. "Mahal na ata kita, chok." Pakiramdam niya ay hindi magiging sapat ang mga salita sa kung anong nasa puso niya. "Hindi, sigurado ako. I'm in love with you."_

_"Kanino ka in love, bok?"_

_"Ay anak ka ng-"_

_"Kanina ka pa?" tanong ng kaibigan niyang nakangiti. "Sorry, nalate ako. Dumaan pa kasi aking canteen. Ito oh, meron sila nung favorite mong juice. Binilhan kita."_

_"Chanyeol, pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend?"_

_Napatigil si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Kinabahan siya lalo nang mawala ang ngiti nito. Galit ba siya?_

_"Ha?" tanong sa kanya._

_"Ano… kasi…" hindi na siya makatingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol. Yumuko siya at pinaglaruan ang laylayan ng uniform. "Di ba, graduating na tayo tapos wala pa rin akong nagiging boyfriend?"_

_"Wala pa rin naman akong nagiging girlfriend ah?" may kumirot sa puso ni Baekhyun. Baka tanggihan siya dahil babae ang gusto ng kaibigan? "Pero sure ka? Ako talaga?" Parang nabuhayan ulit siya ng loob._

_"Bakit hindi ikaw? May tiwala ako sayo, panatag ako sayo. Best friend kita eh."_

_"Iyun nga, bok. Best friends tayo. Baka magka-ilangan tayo bigla?"_

_"Chok, sige na," ngumuso siya. Alam niyang hindi na makakahindi si Chanyeol sa kanya kapag nagpa-cute siya. "Saglit lang naman ito. Hanggang graduation lang."_

_"Baek, 7 montha pa iyun."_

_"Eh di maganda, para pagpasok natin ng college, may experience na tayo sa relationships," Baekhyun concluded. "Para alam mo na paano manligaw." Pilit ang ngiting nilabas niya pagkasabi niya non. Masakit isiping may liligawan na iba si Chanyeol pero titiisin niya muna._

_"Hindi naman tayo nagliligawan ah," pagtataka na naman ng matangkad. "Pero sigurado ka talaga? Boyfriends tayo simula ngayon hanggang graduation?"_

_Tumango siya. Nagtitigan sila ng ilang sandali bago magsalita ulit si Chanyeol._

_"Okay."_

_Pero isang buwan silang hindi nagpansinan. Naiilang, nanibago. Si Baekhyun ang nag-aya pero siya rin ang nahiya. Hindi niya alam kung paano lalapitan si Chanyeol, kung anong sasabihin. Natatawa nalang sa kanya si Jongdae tuwing tumatakbo siya sa kabilang direksyon tuwing nakikita niya ang best friend. Namumula kasi siya at nauutal. Hindi pwedeng mahalata ni Chanyeol na may gusto siya sa kanya hangga’t hindi pa siya nakaka-ipon ng lakas ng loob at handang umamin._

_Pero kahit gaano sila ka-close ni Jongdae, si Chanyeol ang best friend niya. Kaya hindi na siya nagulat nung kumatok ito sa bahay nila ng lola niya. Hindi naman ulila si Baekhyun; hiwalay lang ang mga magulang niya. Mas pinili lang niya na tumira sa lola niya dahil ayaw niyang magtampo ang mama at papa niya kung sakaling pumili siyang tumira sa isa kesa sa kabila. Neutral ground, maybe. Alam ni Chanyeol ang tatlong bahay niya; bahay ni lola, ni papa at ni mama._

_Nanigas si Baekhyun pagkakita kay Chanyeol sa pinto nila. Kumurap-kurap pa siya para lang sigurado._

_May dala kasing bulaklak si Chanyeol, white and yellow orchids, at cadbury chocolates._

_“Hindi ko pa alam anong mga paborito mo pero sana magustuhan mo,” sabi nito at inilahad ang mga dala. “Hindi ko rin alam kung paano manligaw, pero gagawin ko para sa’yo.”_

_Sunflower ang favorite flower niiya at hindi siya mahilig sa matamis, pero abot-tenga ang ngiti niya nang tanggapin niya ang regalo._

_“Gusto ko rin sana mag-sorry,” tuloy ni Chanyeol. Nagtaka si Baekhyun. Sorry para saan? “Naghanap pa kasi ako ng tamang tiyempo para masurpresa ka kaya hindi ako masyado nakakasama sa’yo. Pero ready na ako, Baekhyun. Ready na akong subukan kasama ka.”_

_Akala ni Chanyeol, siya ang may pagkukulang? Siya ang mali? Ang swerte naman pala niya. Yumakap siya rito, nagpipigil ng luha. Paanong hindi siya mahuhulog, kung ganito si Chanyeol? Gusto na niyang sabihin, gusto na niyang umamin._

_“Chok-”_

_“Oh, simula ngayong araw, boyfriend mo na ako ah,” Chanyeol declared nang kumalas ito sa yakap nila. “Hi, babe.”_

  
  


_Anim na buwan. Inabot sila ng anim na buwan pero ni isang beses, hindi niya nagawang umamin. Duwag siya eh. Ayaw niya mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya. Iniisip niya na baka magalit ito sa kanya, na baka mailang dahil ang akala niyang kunwarian, totoo pala. Chanyeol was his person, he can’t lose him._

_Narinig niya si Chanyeol na kausap ang barkada niyang si Kevin sa likod ng gym. Plano kasi nilang lumabas pagtapos ng practice ni Chanyeol kaya minabuti niyang puntahan nalang ito. Si Rose ang topic. Si Rose na muse ng basketball team na kinabibilangan ng dalawa. Nagtago siya sa pillar. Curious siya kung bakit iyun ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa._

_“Pare, type ka ni Rose,” sabi ni Kevin. “Bat di mo ligawan?”_

_“Siraulo, may boyfriend ako.”_

_“Park, no offense ah? Pero sure ka ba diyan? Kailan ka pa naging bakla? Sige, bigay ko na. Maganda si Baekhyun. Makinis, maputi, mahinhin, parang babae na rin pero pare, lalaki pa rin siya at lalaki ka. May pangangailangan ka pa rin. Paano ka masasarapan niyan?”_

_Gusto nang umalis ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya makagalaw. Ayaw kumilos ng mga paa niya._

_“Ano, kamay nalang lagi?” natatawang sabi ni Kevin. “Park, mapapasma ka niyan. Bakit ka magtitiis kung meron namang willing na magpa-kama sa’yo? Isa pa, tingin mo ba, matatanggap ng lipunan iyang relasyon ninyo? Kadiri, Park. Tuwing magkasama kayo, gusto kong masuka pero kaibigan kita kaya tino-tolerate ko. Unless, natikman mo na? Masarap ba?”_

_“Gago ka ah!” sigaw ni Chanyeol at sumunod ang isang kalabog. Napatakbo na si Baekyun palapit sa kanila. Nakita niyang nakahiga na sa sahig si Kevin at naka-amba ulit na susuntok ang boyfriend niya. Niyakap niya ito sa bewang mula sa likod para pigilan. “Tangina mo. Alam kong may pagka-bastos ka pero hayop na yang mga sinasabi mo, Wu. Ire-report kita kay coach.”_

_“Gago ka pala eh. Usapang magkaibigan lang, napipikon ka na,” sagot ng nasuntok. “Palibhasa kasi totoo! Kadiri ka. Magkasama tayo sa shower room tapos bakla ka pala! Salot ka!”_

_Susugurin pa sana ni Chanyeol ito pero hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap niya. Ayaw na niyang lumaki ang gulo at hindi na rin niya kayang marinig ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng akala nila’y kaibigan nila._

_“Chanyeol, halika na. Alis na tayo, please,” iyak niya. “Ayoko nito. Please?”_

_Naramdaman niya ang paghinga ng malamin ni Chanyeol. “Sige.” Kinalas nito ang mga braso niya mula sa bewang at kinuha ang bag. Hawak kamay silang lumayo at umalis, iniwan si Kevin na mag-isang tumayo mula sa pagkakabagsak._

_“Alam kong narinig mo yung mga sinabi niya kanina,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Natuloy naman ang date nila pero pareho na silang wala sa mood. “Kalimutan mo na iyun. Hindi totoo iyun at walang kwenta.”_

_Tango lang ang isinagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. Hindi na nakakapag-taka na maraming nagkaka-gusto rito pero siya kaya, may gustong iba? Gusto na rin kaya siya nito? Pwede na kayang umamin?_

_Pero… Tama si Kevin. Parte ng rason kung bakit tinatago nila ang relasyon nila ay dahil maraming kumukutya at minamata tuwing lumalabas sila. Sa mall, sa park, kahit sa palengke. Hindi alintana ni Chanyeol ang mga humuhusga sa kanila, pero nanliliit si Baekhyun dahil sa mga tingin na ibinabato sa kanya._

_Baekhyun may look confident and tough but really, strip away his layers, his walls, you’ll find a boy who just wants to be loved and accepted. Gusto niya lang magmahal at mahalin, maalagaan, makaramdam ng kalinga. Sa bahay, hindi na siya maasikaso ng lola niya. Ayaw na rin niya maki-agaw ng atensyon sa nanay at tatay niyang may sari-sarili nang mga pamilya. Sapat nang nabibigyan siya minsan, mapa-pera o puri. Iyun lang, sapat na sa kanya. Pero hindi niya maiwasang mainggit minsan sa mga kinakapatid na kasama ang mga magulang niya. Akala niya kasi, hanggang pagtanda, silang tatlo ang magiging magkaka-sama._

_Kaya nahulog siya sa best friend niya at kapit na kapit siya sa kung anong meron sila ni Chanyeol, kasi dito niya nakita iyung mga hinahanap niya. Love, acceptance, person. His best friend gave him something untouchable, even if he doesn’t know. He gave Baekhyun the reassurance that there is someone who is willing to love Baekhyun nang walang kahati o kaagaw. Baekhyun basks in the sunshine that Chanyeol brings._

_Pero all things must come to an end._

_Nabasag ng mga salita ang pantasya niya. Nasira ang mga pangarap, mga hiling, ang puso niya. kailangan na niya itigil ang pagkukunwari. kailangan na niya tapusin ang lahat._

_“Break na tayo” ang nasabi niya imbes na “mahal kita.”_

_Napalitan ang “gusto kita, chok. Gusto kita matagal na” ng “itigil na natin ito.”_

_“Sana bigyan mo ito, ako ng chance”, na naging “best friend nalang ulit kita”._

_Kumapit siya sa kakarampot na pag-asang baka pareho na sila ng nararamdaman, na baka hindi pumayag si Chanyeol. Na aamin na rin ito sa kanya. ‘Bok, ayoko. Ayokong makipag-break kasi mahal na kita’ o kaya ‘ayokon itigil kasi mahal na kita’. Pero pumayag agad si Chanyeol. Naging sila sa isang kurap, nawala rin sa pagdilat muli. Ganun lang. Expert na si Baekhyun sa pagtatago ng totoong nararamdaman, kaya nakangiti siyang nakipag-kwentuhan sa best friend kahit na gustong gusto na niyang umiyak._

_Sige, naisip niya. Kung hindi niya ako mamahalin, mananatili ako sa tabi niya kahit anong maging papel. Dito lang ako._

\---

Huling siping. Parehong nasa wisyo, walang bahid ng alak sa mga sistema. Hindi rin nila alam paano sila napunta sa posisyong ito, pero parehong ginusto. Walang pagsisisi, walang pag-aalinlangan.

“Mag-ingat ka lagi doon. Wala akong para alagaan ka.”

“Parang ako dapat magsabi sa’yo niyan? Sino mas madalas umiyak sa atin?” Palo sa dibdib. “Aray. Alis na nga ako.”

“Huwag. Huwag muna.”

“Biro lang.”

“Is it selfish to wish na huwag ka na umalis?”

…

“Sorry. Kalimutan mo na iyun. Rewind and erase.”

“Kung pwede lang. Kung pwede lang na hindi ako umalis at iwan ka. Kung pwede lang na nandito ako lagi, na ganito tayo lagi. Pero kailangan eh. Para sa’kin, para sa’tin. May mga sugat pa tayong kailangan maghilom at pagalingin.”

“Tingin mo, pagbalik mo, tayo na kaya? Pagbibigyan na kaya tayo?”

“Hindi ko alam. Pwede oo, pwedeng hindi. Pero kahit ano pa mangyari, mahal kita.”

“Mahal rin kita. Ingatan mo ang sarili mo. At sa panahong wala ka, mamahalin at bubuuin ko ang sarili ko para sa’yo.”

“Hindi dapat ganyan. Dapat kung mabubuo ka ay dahil sa sarili mo. Huwag mong idepende sa akin ang paghilom ng puso mo.”

“Napaka-selfless mo. Kaya ka nasasaktan eh.”

“Para sa’yo. kailangan maging selfless ako para sa’yo. Kasi kung magiging selfish ako, kung hihilingin kong hintayin mo ako, baka lalong magalit sa atin at hindi na tayo mapagbigyan.”

“Wala ka namang magagawa kung maghihintay ako eh.”

“Hay nako.”

“One year.”

“I’ll see you the soonest that i can manage.”

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you, Baek. So much.”

  
  


\---

Pag-lipas ng apat na taon-

  
  


“Napaka-kupad,” angall ni Sehun. “Di ko talaga ba’t ikaw kinuha ni Jongdae eh ang unreliable mo.”

“Alam mo, pasalamat ka, importanteng araw ‘to kundi kanina pa kita sinungalngal,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Oh, ayan na. Dami-dami kasing arte.”

“Bitter ka lang,” the taller man teased, examining the contents of the box he received. “Wag ka mag-alala, nandito siya mamaya.”

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo,” bulong niya at umalis. Doon nalang siya sa labas kahit wala siya masyadong kakilala dahil puro kamag-anak ang nandito. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit siya ang napiling best man ni Jongdae pero sino siya para tumanggi? Kahit naman asar siya sa mag-boyfriend (na magiging mag-asawa na in an hour), mga kaibigan niya pa rin iyon. He sighed, ikakasal na sila. Samantalang siya, wala pa rin.

He can bravely say that he has healed. Naghilom na ang puso niya mula sa lahat ng sakit na galing kay Joon, galing sa mga magulang niya. Natutunan niyang mahalin ang sarili niya na hindi dumedepende sa iba. He’s confident, independent and strong. It took a long time for him to realize na bago siya magmahal ng iba, kailangan niya muna matutong mahalin ang mga sugat, mga alaala, at ang kabuuan ng sarili niya. And he did, slowly, but he got there.

And now… Now he wants to love Chanyeol. Gusto niyang iparamdam dito ang pagmamahal na hindi niya naibigay noon; matanggap ang pagmahahal na itinago sa kanya noon. He wants that fairytale; the hand-holding, the shared utensils, movie nights, cuddles, the love. He wants it all. But the thing is, the partner he was hoping for got so busy that their communication fell out.

Ayaw niya man aminin, pero parte rin ng rason kung bakit siya pumayag na maging best man kahit na sa ibang bansa ang kasal ay dahil baka nandito siya. Iyung hinintay niya. Malabo ang mga nakaraang taon sa kanila. Iba talaga pag magkahiwalay; kahit na may napagkasunduang dulo, may maliligaw at maliligaw pa rin.

Hindi siya galit; feeling niya ay wala siyang karapatang magalit. Malungkot siya at nalilito. Akala niya, kahit umalis, lagi pa ring nandiyan. Kahit malayo, magkasama pa rin. Pero nawala eh. Nawala na parang bula. Walang message, tawag, note, habilin. Wala. Nagising nalang siya isang araw na wala nang balita sa kanya. Sinubukan niyang habulin sa mga paraang kaya niya, pero wala siyang narinig pabalik.

Masakit, syempre. Iniwan siya ng kasangga niya eh. But once he got over the hurt, he accepted the fact that maybe, this road they decided to take, they have to take separately. They know what they want, it was up to them when will they meet in the end. It was possible that history will repeat itself for their situation, but they also accepted whatever or wherever fate wants them to be.

So, Canada. Nakalimutan niyang malaki itong bansang ito. Sa Vancouver ang kasal nina Sehun at Jongdae. Huling balita ni Baekhyun, nasa Quebec pa siya. Another state, another life. Busy kaya siya? Makakapunta ba? Aasa ba si Baekhyun?

“Beks, alam kong lutang ka, pero please bumalik ka muna dito sa lupa. Damayan mo naman ako.” Si Jongdae na pala. “Para akong natatae.”

“Ano, samahan kita sa banyo?”

“Gaga, parang lang naman. Kinakabahan ako. Tama ba ‘tong gagawin namin ni Sehun?”

“‘Wag mo sabihing tatakbo ka. That is so not you. Tsaka mahal binayad niyo dito, ano ba,” Baekhyun chuckled but it died down when Jongdae held on to his wrist. “Serious time ba?”

Tumango ang kaibigan. Unti-unti nang pumapasok sa chapel ang mga bisita hanggang sa maiwan silang dalawa.

“JD, naalala mo nung high school, nung unang beses mong makita si Sehun, sabi mo pakakasalan mo siya? By hook or by crook, siya ang maghihintay sa’yo sa altar? Ito na ‘yun oh, mangyayari na. Bakit parang ayaw mo?”

“Hindi naman sa ayaw. Para kasing surreal na ito na nga, mangyayari na. Deserve ko ba ‘to? Kahit nag-gago ako dati? Deserve ko ba siya, B?” nauutal na pagtatanong ni Jongdae. “Paano niya ako natanggap ulit?”

“Kasi mahal ka ni Sehun. He loves you enough to look past your mistake, and that was only one kiss. One slip,” Baekhyun consoled. “Nakita naming lahat na nagsisi ka at pinatawad ka ni Sehun. Kung sa tingin mo, hindi mo siya deserve, why don’t you take this marriage as an opportunity to redeem yourself? Patunayan mo na you are more than that dark time and that even though you did it, mahal mo si Sehun. Mahal mo siya at mahal ka niya. I think that’s enough reason for you two to get married.”

“Tangina mo, pina-iyak mo lang ako lalo eh,” Jongdae cry-laughed. “Sayang make-up ko, bakla ka.”

“Eh di ire-retouch kita. Ready kaya ako,” at naglabas siya ng pressed powder mula sa bulsa niya. “Pero kahit naman may uhog ka, hahalikan ka pa rin ni Sehun eh.”

“True,” they laughed. They were silent for a few seconds until Jongdae whispered, “he’s here.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun. _He’s here._

“Halika na, baka hinahanap na ako ng asawa ko,” Jongdae grinned and skipped to the door, as if he wasn’t bawling his eyes out just a minute ago. He looked back to his friend, “Mauuna kang maglakad, halika na dito.” He pulled him in front just as the doors opened and the wedding march played. Nakita ni Baekhyun na nagsitayuan ang mga tao, nakatingin sa aisle na lalakaran niya. Pero bago pa siya makahakbang, bumulong ulit si Jongdae sa kanya.

_“At hinahanap ka rin niya.”_

  
  


\---

Everything passed in a blur.

The wedding finished with Baekhyun trying his hardest not to look at Sehun’s best man. Kanina, hinahanap niya. Nung nasa harap na niya, gusto nalang niya tumakbo. Overwhelmed siya, okay. Biglaan eh. Hindi naman siya sinabihan na best man rin pala ito. Wala kasi sa invitation yung pangalan niya kaya nag-assume siya na hindi kumuha si Sehun. But he's here.

He's here, just a few meters away, and Baekhyun wants to run. Magtago, maglaho. Nag-flashback sa kanya lahat ng nangyari noon. Suddenly, he’s not ready. Pwede na siyang umalis, he thought. Nakapag-speech na siya, prompted a toast, congratulated his friends. He can leave.

But he doesn’t. Kasi kahit na gusto niyang tumakbo, sabi ng puso niya na kailangan niyang manatili. Baka ito na iyung huling pagkakataon, at mawala na talaga kapag umalis siya.

“Lalim naman ng buntong-hininga,” a voice interrupted his inner monologue. “Penny for your thoughts?”

He knows that voice. He had longed to hear it. And in a snap, all his doubts, nervousness, anger, sadness, and pain went away. There’s only one person who always had that effect on him; always giving him that sense of calmness.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” the man greeted when he turned around to face him. “Long time, no see.”

Ngumiti siya rito at ibinalik naman sa kanya.

In that moment, Baekhyun felt something click into place. Hindi niya alam kung ano iyun, basta naramdaman niya na ito na. Iyung pagkakataong hinihiling at pinanalangin. Iyung nawala nung una at nasayang nung pangalawa. Iyung huli at sigurado. Nasa harap na nila pareho. Naka-uwi na sila sa isa’t isa.

“Hi, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter @sehunuhh ! :-)


End file.
